Skulls
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Chris and Jill don't get along. However, when Claire has been kidnapped, they're the only two to rush to save her. Are their skills going to be enough to rescue Claire, or will they have to put aside their resentment to bring Claire back home?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: A recent idea and something needed to pull me back into the fanfic'ing ways, I present you this. The first chapter is basically going to be a bunch of events building up to the start of the story, which will be chapter two.

One night, I'm sneaking out of the house in a blue tube top and black mini skirt to party with my friends, and the next night my stuff is packed and I'm riding in the car to a new house and life with my Dad. I wasn't in trouble or anything, but somewhere in between those nights, my Dad sat me down and informed me that he was dating another woman and was moving in with her. I was completely caught off guard and couldn't even think to protest before the journey was being made. My protests would have gone unheard anyways, this being the only woman Dad's ever been happy about since Mom died.

During the car ride, Dad blabbered on about the upcoming wedding plans and his future wife's attributes. I tuned him out as best as I could, but a dead CD player would spare me no detail. It was when he mentioned the new wife having two children that my attention was caught, the thought of siblings being a new experience for me. He said the oldest was two years older than me and the youngest was four years younger than me. I was immediately curious, but withheld my questions.

After dawn broke again, Dad stopped the car in front of a white house with a blue picket fence. I almost hit the ground laughing at the color scheme, but bit my lip to remain polite as a woman in her early forties came out of the house rushing towards my father. This woman was presumably my future step-mother. Dad embraced her, and then backed away for introductions.

"Karen, this is my daughter, Jill. Jill, this is Karen." Dad said. Karen offered a hug, to which I lightly returned.

"Oh my gosh, Dick's told me so much about you Jill, I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Karen reassured me. I tried a grin on, and stepped back from the hug. The roar of a motorcycle started up, and from out of the garage pulled a large motorcycle with a rider in black leathers tearing away from the house like a madman.

"Now where is he going?" My father asked. Karen sighed.

"Chris…isn't happy about it. It's best to just let him ride it out right now, come on inside." Karen explained.

The day of the wedding came fast and I found myself standing beside the thirteen year old Claire Redfield, waiting for our turn to walk down the aisle. Claire was a bit more inviting than Chris was, and was friendly enough to at least learn my first name and what grade I was in. Not much time had been allotted for anything else, my dad and Karen eager to seal the deal. The song played and it was our turn to walk down the aisle together, Chris having opted out of the wedding entirely, not even bothering to show up for any part of it. I was beginning to feel a certain amount of disdain for the nineteen year old.

"Smile Jill, it's going to be fun." Claire whispered as we walked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a little aggravated by your brother's attitude about this." I replied.

"Don't worry; he's leaving for the Air Force in a month." Claire reassured me. I smiled at her, becoming warm to the idea of being sisters with this upfront girl.

Months had passed and it was time to see Chris's graduation from boot camp. Claire and I chatted back and forth as we watched the ceremony, making little inside jokes about the ridiculous motions the ceremony was displaying. Dad warned us politely to be respectful, but Claire and I shared a eye roll and quietly continued our mockery. The ceremony took a while to come to a close, and we were dragged along with Dad and Karen to go meet with Chris and congratulate him.

Chris hugged Claire and Karen tight but glared at Dad and I. Dad must have ignored the glare, because he offered Chris a hand shake while I stood back and watched Chris intently.

"Jill, what do you have to say?" Dad nudged. I drew a breath and stepped towards Chris, offering a handshake as well. He didn't take it.

"Chris…" Karen warned.

"No, it's fine Karen. If he doesn't want a handshake, I'm okay with it." I spoke up. Chris thrusted his hand to mine, a rough handshake and was done before the next breath. Karen and Dad smiled, turning to chat with Chris's sergeant.

"Don't get all giddy about, it was just for show." Chris growled.

"What the hell is problem?" I retorted, crossing my arms.

"You think you're all that don't you? Well guess what, you're just some dumb sixteen year old brat and I'm never going to call you sister." Chris replied. I felt like punching him, but withheld my fist. Claire was wide mouthed.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm seventeen by the way, and you know what, you're a nineteen year old asshole. Get over yourself, maybe you'd actually be more grateful that my Dad's making an attempt to get to know you." I challenged.

"I don't need some old man trying to be a father to me, and I don't need some little princess brat telling me off." Chris spat. I punched him square in the jaw, shaking my fist as he fell back on the ground.

"Let's get this straight Redfield, I'm not a little princess. I hope you never come home while I'm there, because I'll make sure you learn that." I shouted.

"Jill Valentine!" My Dad yelled out, and cuffed me by the ear.

Years had passed since that day, and I found myself cleaning my boots on my bunk when the Captain stopped before me.

"I have bad news Valentine." He reported. I looked up at my commanding officer.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Your father was in a car wreck. He and his wife were both killed. You're going home." He said. My heart sank immediately.

Claire ran to me almost as soon as I walked in the door of the old house, hugging and crying. I comforted the eighteen year old as best as I could.

"Jill…I'm so glad you're home…" She sobbed brokenly, my sister holding tightly to me.

"I know…it's alright Claire, we'll get through this." I whispered to her. She pulled back and nodded. It was then I noticed that Chris was lying back on the couch, smoking. He had been discharged from the Air Force, and had been living here since. The man showed no sign of remorse.

"Hello Delta Force." He said. I glared at him.

"Hello bum." I replied. Claire lightly tapped my shoulder.

"You wound me." Chris retorted, not a bit hurt. My attention went back to Claire.

"Let's get started on the preparations, the sooner they're out of the way, the less we have to worry about." I offered. She nodded.

A year passed by, and I was happily back in Delta Force, preparing to leave for a mission. My captain grabbed my shoulder though.

"Not this time Valentine." He said.

"Why not, sir?" I asked.

"There's a phone call for you, and it is urgent." He reported. I sighed and made my way down the hall, running scenarios through my mind. The worst outcome would be that Claire was pregnant; the best would be that Chris had died.

"Valentine here." I answered after I picked up the phone.

"Don't hang up." Chris bid, his voice strained with plea. I was completely caught off guard.

"What is it Redfield?" I demanded.

"I need your help…Claire…she was on a college trip out to Scotland…and she's been kidnapped." Chris reported.

"You're kidding me." I protested.

"I wouldn't have bothered with you if I was." He replied.

I handed in my resignation from Delta force soon after hanging up and bought the first ticket back home.

J.L.: Ah, a good set up, at least from where I see it. I'm definitely going to chart a mainly untouched territory with this one (my fanfic material wise that is.), and go for a more resident evil feel. Yes, zombies, and yes, monsters. Do leave a review and tell me what you think, and I apologize if the characters are out of character. I'll work on that once I actually get to the story.


	2. In over their heads

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Now, for the chapter you have all been craving, the actual beginning. The first chapter was more of a prologue, and thus the rushed viewpoints. Anyways, cutting to the chase.

* * *

**Chris**

I picked Jill up from the airport, the usual animosity still in place. She had more than the necessary amount of bags with her and civilian clothes on.

"Are the feds working on the case?" She asked as she threw her bags into the car and slipped into the passenger seat. Once she buckled herself in, I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal and started towards the house.

"Yes and no. Foreign diplomacy issues are halting the case/" I answered as we sped up onto the highway.

:"You're kidding me. We're allies, how can there be issues?" She protested.

"They are a little hesitant to let American agents comb through the castles. Historical significance to their country. Their government is offering to handle the case, but that's not going to be enough." I explained.

"What do we do then?" She asked, determination written on her face. I was relieved by this; Jill was serious about Claire's wellbeing.

"We're going in. We have diplomatic Amnesty." I answered. Jill nodded and faced the road.

"Do you have a plan?" She asked.

"Not much of one. There's only so much information available. Basically, we're going in as tourists and start our investigations at the castle. All I was told was that Claire's tour group went into the castle and no one had come out. There is an undercover American agent stationed nearby to help us, but our government wants his involvement kept to a minimum. Can't afford to blow his cover or something." I replied. Jill seemed a bit satisfied by this.

"Two more questions. Firearms and when do we leave?" She inquired, indicating that this would be the last exchange of words between us, to which I was more than happy to oblige.

"The agent will supply us and as soon as we dump your shit off at the house." I answered, returning to our normal hatred for each other.

* * *

**Jill**

Leon Kennedy handed us a handgun each and tried to help me conceal mine. Chris tucked his in the back waist band of his jeans while I lifted my pants leg up to tuck my handgun in my boot.

"What cover story did you use at the airport?" Leon asked. I glared over at Chris, who was fixing his shirt over his jeans.

"A couple on vacation." Chris answered. Leon nodded slowly.

"I thought you two were step siblings?" Leon questioned.

"Were for five years. That was dissolved last year." I answered, straightening my jeans.

"She's here because of her training with the Delta Force." Chris explained. I felt the intense need to punch him.

"I'm also here for Claire, thank you very much asshole." I retorted. Chris locked eyes with me, the tension seizing priority.

"Hey now, if you two want to get there in time, you need to get going." Leon coolly reminded us. Chris and I tore our gaze apart and returned our focus to the task at hand.

* * *

**Chris**

As Jill and I sat in the back of our tour group bus we tuned out the tour guide, looking acutely at our surroundings. I leaned over to whisper into Jill's ear.

"Could you stop trying to crush my hand?" I gruffed. Jill smiled sweetly, evil faintly hidden in her features.

"Oh, but sweetie, this is so romantic." She giggled out. I attempt a grin and squeezed my hand hard in return.

"It sure is." I remarked sarcastically. Jill's eyebrows furrowed and a truce was silently called as the tour stopped before the infamous castle.

"This is the castle of the late duke Malic Cartigan of the sixteenth century. Unfortunately it is closed today for the investigations of several missing people." The tour guide spoke. Jill was examining the castle entirely, as I counted guards.

* * *

**Jill**

It was relatively easy to sneak past the guards and get across the moat. I had been initially surprised at Chris's willingness to follow my orders but he had made it clear that it was only because of my knowledge in breaking and entry. The castle gate was locked, iron bars preventing our entry. However, a quick search revealed the hidden guard's entrance that had been recently renovated and therefore free game to pick the locks on. This only took several minutes and we were in the courtyard.

"We split up and cover more area." Chris whispered. I agreed with this, happy to be rid of him.

"Take care; there may be some medieval traps still active." I advised. Chris shrugged it off and headed for the left wing. I watched him leave and silently hoped we would find Claire alive and soon. It was only one castle, but we only had until dawn to search.

* * *

**Chris**

Everything was downright creepy but I pressed forward, reminding myself that this wasn't the Middle Ages and I had a gun. I was in what appeared to be the dining area, plastic covering every bit of ancient furniture. Off to the side, a set of stairs leading upwards spiraled. Satisfied that Claire wasn't in the dining room, I took the stairwell up into another hallway with closed door. At the end of the hall, someone was crouched over a still figure lying on the ground. I took silent steady steps towards the person. The person slowly rose and turned to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked as my flashlight shone on the person's face. The flesh was patchy and grey with milky white eyes. Its mouth opened, bloody drool spilling from it. My gut instinct yelled for me to shoot it. Something pushed me aside just as the creature lunged.

"Shoot it!" A young female yelled as the creature pinned her. Without a second thought, I did. The girl pushed the creature off her and sat up.

"What was there?" I asked as I helped her to her feet.

"I'm calling them zombies. My name is Rebecca Chambers. Are you here to save us?" She asked. She looked no older than Claire.

"Not exactly. I'm looking for my sister, Claire Redfield." I answered.

"She was in my tour group. I haven't seen her since we ran through the dungeon." Rebecca offered. I thought about my options.

"Where is the dungeon?" I asked. Rebecca pointed to the other side of the castle.

"It's underneath the right wing of the castle, but I wouldn't go. The bats were picking us off like flies down there. Not that here is any better." She answered.

"What is going on exactly?" I asked, feeling unprepared.

"Something unnatural. Stay away from the throne room; you don't want to meet James Marcus. He's already killed two from our group." She advised.

"I'll just shoot him." I replied. Rebecca shook her head.

"Bullets won't work on him. There's something in this castle that will though, that's what the government agent said." She reasoned.

"What government agent?" I asked.

"His name is Wesker…he's stuck in here like us. He was babbling about a curse holding us here until the source is destroyed. I've tried to leave, but it's like an invisible wall around the castle." She said.

"Sounds like a bunch of crazy talk." I suggested.

"Trust me, nothing is natural in here. The only safe place is the Cathedral, which is where I'm going." She responded. I stood still, contemplating my options.

"I'll send anyone I find alive there while I look for Claire, just where is the Cathedral?" I asked.

* * *

**Jill**

At some point in following the sounds of footsteps, I went downstairs. My gun was now firmly in my hands as I walked past various torture devices. There was blood, new blood, dripping from an iron maiden. I was fighting with myself to open it. A great crash froze my hand to the maiden, my eye venturing over to the now gaping hole in the wall. A man with a broken and bruised body lay breathing ragged. I ran over to him, helping him up as I became increasingly aware of the touring creature standing in the new hole.

"Run…" The man choked out. I couldn't remove my gaze from the eight foot black leather trench coat donned humanoid with tentacles before me.

"What the hall…" I muttered, the man pinching me out of my trance.

"Think….Frankenstein." He croaked. A tentacle swatted me aside to puncture a hole in the man's skull, blood running down his yellow vest. The stapled face roamed to me, its lipless grin giving me more than enough persuasion to bolt to the last door in fear. The monster walked after me. I ripped the door open and ran in, dashing down the dim lit hall to unknown places. Something hit my back and rolled me though. My gun skid across the cold stone floor. A hand reached down, grabbed the gun and within seconds shots echoed through the damp air. The monster howled, and then a thud echoed. The guy who had my gun offered me his hand. I took it as he helped me up off the floor.

"Let's keep moving, Nemesis will not stay down for long." He said. I nodded and ran with him further down the way from Nemesis.

"I'm Jill, I'm looking for Claire Redfield." I said as we ran.

"Richard, and I know where she is." He answered. I smiled knowing that I wasn't sticking around this hell much longer. My smile faded slightly.

"That Nemesis…it killed a man in a yellow vest." I offered. Richard opened a door and we ran through.

"Brad, damn, there's not many more of us alive." Richard said.

"What's going on here?" I asked as we ran down another hall.

"It's a game with our lives. There's a scientist who has all kinds of monsters and traps set around in here and we have to kill him to escape. That's the game for the guys anyway. Almost all the girls have been rounded up for the master to choose his bride from. Claire's one of them. There's no escaping, several of us have tried. It's an invisible wall around the moat, and the guards can't see or hear you." Richard explained. I stopped and motioned for my gun.

"Where's this mad scientist?" I demanded, reloading my gun as soon as Richard returned it.

"You can't shoot him, Wesker already tried. There's an ancient weapon around here that can, that's what all of us survivors have been looking for." He answered. I placed my hand on my hip and breathed out.

"I guess that's my objective now. Any clues?" I asked.

"It's over in the left wing." He offered. I looked back down from where we had run.

"You said Nemesis wasn't dead?" I questioned.

"Yeah…He shouldn't be there by the time you get there." Richard replied. I nodded and started back, dreading the second tour of the torture chamber sights.

* * *

J.L.: See, a lot of the "monsters" are really just RE monsters we all know and love matched to legend and a lot of our favorite characters have major roles in here. Pop me a review and let me know if you like this, or if I should just go the route of step bro/sis conflict only. I personally like this idea, as it allows more story grow and trust me, future hilarious conflicts. I do plan to team Chris and Jill up together to get through the castle, allowing for more bickering.


	3. At each others throats

Disclaimer:IOOMOC

J.L.: Ah boy…been quite a summer. Now, to cut to the chase. I really like where I'm going with this fanfic. So much so, that half of it is written down. The unfortunately part is the bit about me finding the time to type and post it. Between college finals (Yes, I took summer courses) and overtime at work, I've been taking any free time I get and spending it with my friends. No one can blame me for that, but at this point, as I sit here typing away, I feel a small amount of guilt for having not taken at least 15 minutes a day to type out an update. That's nearly two hours a week on a single update. Anyways, to make up for lack of updating like I used to and to get rid of this nonsensical guilt trip, I give you chapter three, with extended content.

* * *

* * *

**Chris**

The reality of the situation hit me as hard as the sight of the huge hole in the wall and the crumpled body of a man with a large hole in his head in the room full of torture devices. Footsteps echoed from down the room further and my attention snapped up. It was Jill, a little scuffed up.

"I say we team up from here out." She said, the usual animosity lost from her tone.

"What happened?" I asked. She pointed at the hold.

"Something eight foot tall attacked me." She answered.

"I would call you a liar…but I had a run in with a zombie." I said. She relaxed a bit.

"I found out where Claire is…but we have to kill this scientist to get her out of here." Jill explained.

"With a weapon that's somewhere around here, I heard." I replied. Jill nodded and extended her hand out to me.

"Look, I know we aren't normally civil to each other…but I think it would be best to put our past behind us and work together on this. Claire needs us and I would very much like your help Chris." Jill asked. I shook her hand. She shook her hand. She was right and as much as I would hate to admit it, no one else in here would be a better partner.

"The scientist…James Marcus, he's in the throne room." I brought up.

"The weapon is in the left wing." She responded. I nodded and turned back the way I came. As I walked on, I heard her following me closely. Secretly and silently I hoped I wouldn't come into contact with what had created that hole, because it seemed to have Jill terrified.

* * *

**Jill**

Chris hadn't been lying, in the left wing zombies lurked the halls. They were fairly easy to kill, and even easier to run past. Chris thought it would be a good idea to conserve ammo, killing only those blocking the door out and I had no argument against it. I was extremely glad about doing it too when we stumbled into the art gallery and the door locked shut behind us. Chris saw an armor statue holding an axe and went to grab it, his foot hitting a hidden switch.

"Chris, you idiot!" I yelled as the walls started rumbling and closing in on us. I yanked at the door handle, it was still locked.

"Come on!" Chris yelled, grabbing my hand and dragging me behind him as we dashed through the enclosing gallery. An armor statue fell in front of the door at the end, but Chris swung the axe down and busted the statue right before he swung the door open. A piece of the armor caught my leg and I fell.

"Chris!" I yelled as the enclosing walls trapped me with the rug. He dropped the axe and grabbed my arms, pulling me free and out. We tumbled over, him landing atop me as the walls halted shut. I expelled a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as Chris rolled off me, catching his own breath.

"You were almost a Jill sandwich." He said. I punched his arm and sat up as he shot me a glare.

"That was your freaking fault! I told you there were traps set up!" I spat. Chris stood up and picked the axe up.

"Be a little thankful at least. Not only did I save you, but I picked up this axe to deal with those creatures out there.:" He growled. I pushed myself back on my own feet.

"I think we're even until you use that axe. You may have saved my life, but you're the one who put it in danger to begin with." I defended. Chris started walking away but stopped in his tracks when a man entered the hall we were in. The man turned to us, and smiled.

"I thought I heard noise, but you two don't look like any of the college students I've run into. My name is Albert Wesker, I'm from British intelligence." He introduced. I walked towards him, smiling.

"I'm Jill and this is my boyfriend Chris. I'm really glad you came." I introduced, keeping my cover. Wesker smiled as he shook my hand.

"We came here with my sister's tour group but we got separated back in the dungeon. "Chris lied as another man stepped out. He smiled at us and I smiled back, glad to recognize one of Claire's college friends.

"Joseph!" I greeted, thanking my lucky stars he was here. It would certainly help our story's credibility.

"Jill!" Joseph exclaimed. This satisfied Wesker and he smiled warmly at me. I took notice of just how good looking he was until a frightening roar shook the area.

"Nemesis…" I whispered just as the monster tore the wall behind Wesker. Wesker pushed Joseph towards us and lifted his magnum.

"Run, I'll take care of him." Wesker shouted and Chris was dragging me down the hall as Wesker fired at the monster.

"Quit checking him out and run!" Chris yelled in my ear and my feet took control of my running.

"You too Jill? Jeez…like every girl that sees him stares! It has to be the sunglasses he wears." Joseph remarked as we ran.

"Just keep running!" I commanded.

* * *

**Chris**

We had found the cathedral, and thus Rebecca. She was happy to see us, giving us each a glass of water from the solitary fountain inside.

"So when did you and Chris hook up?" From what Claire said, you two hated each other." Joseph asked Jill, causing her to spit her water out.

"We're not. It's our cover. The governments are at odds, so Jill and I are under cover here." I assured.

"That's good, but you might want to ease up on the gas around Wesker, Jill." Joseph advised. Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"The man's good looking, I can't help it." Jill admitted.

"You too? Did your heart pound and you could help staring into his eyes?" Rebecca asked. Jill shook her head.

"A little infatuation but Nemesis broke into the area." Jill answered.

"Good thing you checked him out while you had the chance." I taunted. Jill glared at me something fierce.

"Don't get jealous on me, he's probably not a complete asshole like you." She retorted.

"Jealous? You're my step-sister!" I yelled.

"Oh, you're finally coming to terms with that?!" She yelled, standing up and crossing the cathedral to jam her finger at my chest.

"I never had a problem with Dick. You were the spiteful bitch. Why couldn't you have lived with your mother instead?!" I yelled back. Jill started shaking, and then stopped as she locked eyes with me.

"My mother has been dead since I was twelve. You might have known that if you had actually tried to be family. Maybe you should have lived with your philandering father. That's right Chris, I know about that because I wasn't a moody asshole who tore off on his motorcycle every time the subject of your mother remarrying came up." Jill coolly said and walked out of the cathedral. Silence settled in the thick awkward air.

"Wow…that was a dick move on your part." Joseph said after a while.

\"I didn't know her mother was dead!" I defended. Rebecca shook her head and pushed me to the door.

"You need to apologize and bring her back. Now is a really bad time for anyone to be out there alone." She commanded.

"Fine." I said and left.

* * *

**Jill**

It was stupid to leave, but Chris had hit a sensitive issue and I kept reminding myself that I had been in the Delta force for two years. I was now in what was decorated to be a ballroom. It was vastly devoid of monsters and eerily quiet. I walked to the middle of the room before turning around when I heard the door I had just come through open. Chris was standing there. I turned back, more determined to traverse to the other side.

"Wait." Chris called and I stopped.

"What?" I yelled, turning to face him. He kept walking to me.

"Look, I'm sorry about your mother and you're right…I should have tried but understand from my point of view. My parents divorced when I was eighteen, then not a year later my mother is marrying another man I didn't know. I didn't put much hope into it because I still think that my mother was just lonely, so I figured why bother getting to know someone who isn't going to be around much longer than a couple of years?" He tried.

"Claire didn't mind." I pointed out.

"She was only thirteen…she still had some growing up to do. I was a grown man Jill." He said, stopping in front of me.

"I understand but…you still didn't have to be an asshole towards me." I said.

"I know…start over?" He asked. I was a bit unsure, but he seemed sincere enough so I shook his hand. He tried a smile and I returned it.

"Come on, we better get moving." I suggested.

"Alright, but I'm still calling you out on staring at Wesker." He teased as we took to walking.

"Fair enough." I admitted. We both froze as the floor below us began rumbling.

"I didn't step on anything." Chris was quick to defend. We turned around to see the floor cracking where we were before. I locked eyes with Chris, my throat dry.

"I'm not accusing you." I replied.

"No, but I'm accusing you. Every time I come near you, some monster comes crashing through walls." He said. I glared at him.

"Either way, I say we run." I petitioned.

"Excellent idea, shall we?" Chris asked and we took off running. Vines burst through the walls and covered the door. Chris took to hacking at the vines as I turned to see the floor capsize to reveal a huge plant sprouting in the middle of the ballroom. It's tendrils wrapped around the support columns as a bulb sprouted to monstrous proportions. As quick as I could spin around, a vine wrapped around my leg and yanked me down.

"Chris!" I yelled and Chris dropped the axe to grab my hands as the giant plant dragged me to the edge of the hole.

"Hold on Jill!" He yelled, being dragged along. I saw that he was struggling to pull me back and I tried kicking the vine off but it wouldn't release my leg.

"Forget it, go to Claire! Get her to the cathedral then kill Marcus!" I ordered and flicked Chris's grip off me.

"Jill!" Chris yelled as the plant pulled me to depths below.

* * *

**Chris**

The plant swatted me with a vine as soon as Jill disappeared into the hole and then it grew enough to seal the hold before stilling its movements. The bulb bloomed for a moment, and then the plant died and hardened into wood like toughness and color. I picked the axe back up and tried to hack through but the axe stuck into the plant. I tried to remove it but the axe was in to stay. The doors to the other side opened, revealing Joseph and Rebecca.

"Jill's down there somewhere." I explained.

"You'll have to burn the plant to get down there." Joseph said. Rebecca's eyes lit up.

"That's it. That's the ancient weapon!" She exclaimed.

"The plant?" I asked.

"No, fire." Rebecca answered.

"We are going to burn Marcus?" Joseph questioned.

"It would work. What do you do to get a leech off, you burn it." She said.

"Leech?" I asked.

"James Marcus is…well he's been dead for years. Somehow…his body is now made up of thousands of leeches. Like I said, Wesker tried to shoot him, but Marcus shifted from the bullet and a single leech dropped off him dead. It you set him on fire, you can kill all the leeches." Rebecca explained. Joseph smiled.

"There's torches all over! We can do it now!" He cheered.

"I…I'm going to the dungeon. I have to get Claire free." I said." I said.

"What about Jill?" Joseph asked. I kicked the plant, hatred and frustration growing within me.

"We've got no choice but to put her aside for now, if she's even alive." I answered.

"If you're going to the dungeon, take a torch. That might work on the bats down there." Rebecca offered.

* * *

J.L.: Alright, there's one chapter, one more to go on part one (This is a multiple part story). How was the scene with Plant 42? Next chapter we'll get to meet an old favorite of RE:2 bosses, and Wesker's true nature is revealed. Send me a review if you would kindly, I do so enjoy the hell out of them, haha. I should have the next update up before Sunday, so stay tuned.


	4. Temporary truce

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: I have failed you for the last time, again. Ah well, no more wasting time.

* * *

**Jill**

When I opened my eyes, I was immersed in darkness and wet. Pulling free my flashlight, I saw that the wine was dead and I was in the underground sewer.

"Fantastic." I muttered as I ripped free of the vine. The chill and dampness was irritating, but I was glad to be alive. Goosebumps crept up on me and I turned around to see a monstrous crocodile hissing at me. I groaned out and felt for my handgun, which had been lost on the way down.

"Come on now, this is getting ridiculous." I whispered and took off running as the dinosaur-like beast lumbered after me. My boots hammered through the sludge and muck as I looked for a way out and away from certain death. My heart pounded just as hard as my boots, pushing me to my limits as the crocodile nipped at me. Far ahead, a shaft of light shone before something dropped down from it. I pumped my legs even harder as I heard the snapping jaws draw closer. The object ahead came into clear view, revealing to be Wesker with his magnum pointed towards me.

"Shoot it!" I yelled and ran past just as the powerful crack of the magnum resounded through the air. I turned around to see the croc collapse just inches in front of Wesker, a mass of cracked skull and blood left for a head. Wesker turned to me.

"Alright there?" He asked as I bent over to catch my breath.

"Yes, thank you." I wheezed out. A gloved hand rested on my shoulder, so I locked eyes with Wesker and my heart started skipping beats.

"Let's get you somewhere safe m'dear." He said, and I felt every urge to comply, and a slight urge to do so with fewer clothes on.

* * *

**Chris**

Between the zombies, bats and my newfound favorite that went down in three shots the zombie dog, I was sick of this castle. I was a bit closer to the dungeon when I found a man clutching a wound on his chest and breathing raggedly.

"Hey." I greeted, not sure what to say.

"Be careful in the throne room ahead…that snake is a vicious one." The man said.

"Thanks…uh…" I tried. The man smiled.

"Richard…its Richard." He spoke.

"Thanks Richard." I said and walked in the next room. Richard was right, there was a giant snake coiled in the middle of what looked to be a laboratory. It reared up, flicking its tongue. The snake then lunged at me, but I rolled aside, dropping the torch and stopping on my knee to fire a few rounds into its head as the head slammed into the wall and dazed the snake. It shook its head and hissed as one of its eyes splattered. The snake twisted and shot off out of the room. After two minutes I was satisfied that is was gone and went back to Richard.

"You kill it?" He asked.

"No, but it's gone…are you going to be okay?" I asked. Richard smiled.

"Making the antidote won't be hard if you'll help." He replied, so I grabbed him and helped him into the laboratory.

* * *

**Jill**

Suddenly, I came to my senses as if I had been dreaming. Claire was shaking me. I blinked a couple of times and shook my head.

"Jill?" Claire asked.

"Claire!" I exclaimed, and hugged the woman. She returned it.

"I thought you were going to be delusional forever!" She spoke, her voice cracked with worry. I pulled back from the hug.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Wesker's had you entranced. He's a vampire Jill, the one running this. He's looking for a bride and has been draining the girls that he doesn't like dry. We're screwed Jill, because we are the last two and since all the guys are on a wild goose chase, no one is going to save us." Claire explained with a slight undertone of desperation and anxiety hidden in her voice.

"That explains the desire for him…" I muttered.

"Yeah, I was thrown off quite a bit when you were flirting with him. Never do that again, you were acting pretty slutty." She spat.

"Gee thanks." I mumbled and leaned my head back on the cold stone wall of the dungeon cell.

"Why are you here?" She asked. I sighed, feeling embarrassed.

"Chris and I came here to save you." I answered. Claire's body went rigid with worry, surprise and excitement.

"Chris is here too?! Where is he?!" She demanded

"Uh…placing faith in his abilities, he should be making his way down here. Hey, we arent' the only two girls left. There was one in the cathedral." I answered.

"That's probably Rebecca….he won't touch her…thinks she's a boy." Claire explained. I stifled the urge to giggle.

"At least you're still alive kid." I offered. Claire sat down beside me.

"Thanks Jill, I'm really glad you came. I just hope Chris gets here soon." She replied. The door to the cell opened, and in walked Wesker.

"Who is next?" He asked. I looked at Claire and shook my head.

"I'll go. Chris thinks I'm dead now anyways, and it would be a waste if you died before I did while I'm here to save you." I whispered to her and stood up, making my way to Wesker.

"Jill…"Claire spoke mournfully. I smiled sadly at her and left with Wesker.

"You know, there is a possibility that I could choose you as my bride." Wesker hinted, his voice dripping in playful malice.

"I'm not counting on it." I replied coolly. Wesker chuckled.

* * *

**Chris**

As soon as Richard took the serum, I ran off to the dungeon, setting bats aflame as I ran.

"Chris!" I heard Claire yell and ran to her cell. The lock was easy to shoot off. Claire rushed to hug me.

"Come on, we have to kill Marcus to get out of here." I ushered. Claire stepped back and shook her head, grabbing my hand and dragging me along.

"We have to save Jill first! Wesker just took her, so we have time!" Claire exclaimed, starting to run.

"What?!" I questioned, chasing after her.

"He's a vampire, Chris! He's going to kill her!" She shouted and ran faster, stoping to throw open a door. Wesker was holding Jill close, cupping her face. Jill's eyes were dimmed, her breathing shallow and her body relaxed in Wesker's arms. Anger boiled up in me and I shot at Wesker but in a blur he dodged it and shot me in the stomach without dropping Jill. I crumpled to the floor, Claire catching me and holding me.

"Tsk tsk Chris. I have chosen Jill as my bride. You should leave with your sister while you can." He taunted.

"Oh my lord…leave them be and take me now." Jill softly moaned. Wesker smiled and lowered his lips to Jill's, locking them passionately. My gut wrenched but I was sure it was just the bullet in it. Wesker's eyes shot open and he hissed out, dropping Jill as his lips steamed a bit, reddening like a burn wound. Jill hit the floor hard and shook her head.

"What have you done!? Why do you taste like blessed water?!" Wesker yelled. Jill sat up, groaning and wiping her mouth. Wesker crashed through a stained glass window and was gone. Jill spit on the floor several times and stood up.

"It's like licking dust and ash, bleh." She complained and I felt a small twinge of relief trickle into me. Jill then grabbed me up, helping Claire carry me back.

"The heck did you do to him?" Claire asked.

"I think it was the water from the cathedral. You gonna be okay Chris?" Jill asked in response. Richard spotted us and Claire handed him my gun.

"Yeah, I take magnums to the gut everyday…standard procedure." I hissed.

"Glad to see you're well enough to be an asshole." Jill retorted. The castle started rumbling and everyone froze.

"Richard, lead the way and get us out of here now!" Claire yelled.

"Come on Air force, don't crap out on me." Jill taunted into my ear.

* * *

J.L.: This chapter's a little short, but the next one is the ending chapter for part one of this story. Let me know what you think (Personally, this is probably one of my favorite chapters so far due to the use of the animal monsters. Attack of the giant killer T-virus crocs-woo!).


	5. Rivalry

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: So, I was in a bad car accident the 20th. My lil' prius is totaled and I sprained my back with some spinal ligament damage. Since I'm now on medical leave, I've got nothing better to do. So my misfortune is your treat, haha. This chapters a little short, but that because I want to jump right back into the swing of things proper.

**Jill**

The castle fell down around us, blocks of grey stone crashing into the ground in unpredictable patterns. I dragged Chris with me as Claire threw open doors and Richard shot the various monsters down that tried to kill us. A large chunk of stone smashed into the ground right next to Chris and my heart pounded harder, the urgency of the situation becoming more and more terrifying with each passing second.

"Watch it Valentine, I felt the wind from that one." Chris grumbled.

"Well you could help me run rather than make me carry you Redfield." I spat. A few seconds later he started helping run a bit more, clutching his gut and scrunching his face in pain.

"There! That's the last door!" Richard yelled. A huge piece of wood fell in front of us, barring the door.

"We don't have time for this!" Claire yelled, grabbing the wood along with Richard and pulled it from the door. Richard kicked the door open and daylight lit the area bright. I dragged Chris out and unto the courtyard lawn of lush green grass. Chris fell to the grass, pulling me down with him as the sounds of the castle collapsing rumbled around the area. Instead of sitting up, I decided that Chris had the right idea, and just laid there to catch my breath.

"Thank God you're all alive!" I heard Rebecca yell out. I opened my eyes and saw her and Joseph running towards us. I threw Chris's arm from me and finally sat up as the dust began to settle.

"Yeah. We're all lucky! Wesker nearly turned Jill into his bride!" Claire proclaimed.

"Don't remind me." I muttered. Chris groaned and Rebecca dropped beside him.

"He's bleeding!" She said.

"Wesker shot him. We should probably get some medical assistance for that." I explained.

"I've got a little medical training; I can stabilize him until we get to a hospital." Rebecca replied.

"I'm feeling a little woozy…" Chris muttered.

"Stay with us Air Force." I commanded.

"You're not bad…not bad at all Delta Force." Chris coughed out.

**Chris**

A month later, everything had settled. Jill, Claire and I were barred from ever stepping foot in Scotland again but no other charges were claimed against us. My wound was healed and Jill had taken up residence in the house. When Claire asked when Jill was due back to the delta force, Jill told us about resigning. She was working on her reinstatement forms when Leon showed up, wanting to talk to Jill and I.

"We want you to be full time agents of the paranormal investigations squad." Leon started.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

You two are excellent candidates to be P.I.S. agents. You're highly trained and have experience with the paranormal." Leon explained. I smirked.

"Jill has the more intimate experience with the paranormal." I suggested. Her glare was easily readable as the calculating revenge type.

"Well? What do you two say?" Leon asked.

"Alright, sounds good." I answered. Jill's glare eased and she sighed out.

"Wesker got away…" She muttered.

"He is one of our top ten targets, and with him targeting you to be his bride…that's an opportunity of a lifetime." Leon hinted.

"Alright…sign me up." Jill spoke.

**Jill**

Of course, Chris left it to me to break the news to Claire that we were P.I.S. agents that were specially assigned to Wesker's case. Claire of course wasn't thrilled, but didn't try to stop us.

"He does need to be stopped. All those people…my friends…they're dead now because of him and the other…stuff that went down over there." She reasoned.

"You do realize that when there's a mission, Jill and I will both be leaving for it, right?" Chris suggested.

"Well, I think I can handle being alone, but can you two handle each other?" She questioned.

"I think we can be civil towards each other from now on." I replied.

"Just civil?" Claire questioned, leaning towards us. Chris shrugged.

"Alright…fine fine…I guess we can try to be friends." Chris said. I studied him, and Claire studied me.

"Fine, but I am going to get payback for that little comment you made to Leon earlier." I agreed. Claire smiled and gave us both a crushing hug.

**Chris**

Jill and I dressed for our mission in the unisex lockers. Although Jill was perfectly comfortable with stripping down beside me, I was feeling a bit awkward. It was difficult to keep my eyes off her well toned body, regardless of her being an ex-step sister. She noticed that I was reluctant to strip down in front of her while she tugged her P.I.S. cargos on.

"This uncomfortable for you?" She taunted, leaning against the locker shirtless.

"I'm assuming the Delta force had unisex lockers." I reasoned. She smirked.

"Yes, Air Force didn't?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Could you put a shirt on?" I requested.

"You know, the way I got over being embarrassed about dressing around guys was I flashed them my first day. Once the initial embarrassment was out of the way, there was nothing to worry about." Jill volunteered. I could feel the blush flare up and Jill started laughing.

"I'm not whipping it out." I quietly murmured. Jill slid up close to me. I froze stiff as she placed her hands on the bottom of my shirt.

"Oh, this is fun. Why didn't I tease you when we were younger and the babes were perkier?" She harassed, tugging my shirt up. I removed her hands away from me and held them away.

"You were jailbait when I met you and a step sister on top of that." I hissed. Jill's evil smile faded to a softer one, alarming me.

"You're holding my hands." She explained. I dropped her hands unceremoniously. It then dawned on me what she was waiting for.

"You call them babes?" I asked. She grinned wider.

"Well, I would name them after your ex-girlfriends but Claire wouldn't drop names." She explained. I shook my head in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" I challenged.

"Easy, mind fucking you is my new hobby Chris. I'm going to mess with you until you're numb to my teasing and completely comfortable around me. If we have to be partners, then I'm going to make it to where we are comfortable with each other." She reasoned. It made sense, so we returned to dressing and oddly enough, I didn't feel as awkward. That was until she slapped my ass on her way out.

"What the?!" I questioned.

"Also, payback for that intimacy comment." She commented.

J.L.: Sorry it's been so long, but I have been writing down the story as I come up with it. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this.


	6. Back to butting heads

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Here's another chapter for you guys.

* * *

**Jill**

The mission was in another castle somewhere in Germany, surrounded by thick old woods and a ransacked village. Our mission was to investigate reports of a werewolf in the area. Silver tipped bullets were our main ammunition as well as a canteen each of holy water. Leon was convinced that Wesker would find Chris and myself. Since the climate would be a bit chilly, we were to wear leathery trench coats for warmth and protection against the werewolf's teeth and claws.

"Ready for this?" Chris asked as we stepped off the jeep.

"Yeah…any ideas on where to start?" I asked.

"Let's check the town first. It's been abandoned but there might be clues." Chris answered.

"It's day now, so if we're lucky we might find the werewolf in human form and get them to co-operate." I offered as we started our trek towards the village. Chris shifted his shotgun to his shoulder.

"I still can't believe half this crap. Come on, werewolves?" He questioned as we began our walk.

"I know but it's a little late to be having that attitude. Do you think Wesker will come after us soon?" I replied.

"If he does, it will be for you." Chris answered.

"I'm not sure that's a comforting though. The only reason we survived last time was because I sipped holy water before and the castle was about to collapse." I muttered.

"So you really didn't have control back there?" He asked.

"No, it was like I was dreaming. Just…nothing but immense maddening desire and my heart was pumping erratically." I admitted.

"We'll stick together this time then. He can't keep you under control if I'm attacking him." Chris offered. I smiled at him sincerely.

"Does this mean I get to call you my big brother?" I teased.

"No, but you can call me partner. There's no reason to be your brother and partner is something I can see you as." He answered. I shrugged.

"Fair enough." I remarked and kept walking beside him into the town. It was in shambles, debris scattered about painted with dried blood. There were no bodies, but huge claw marks and torn up ground seemed to explain why.

"I'll take the left side, you take the right." Chris said and I nodded in agreement. I started searching through the shambles of houses, every once in a while glancing over to ensure that Chris was within viewing distance. Soft crying grabbed my attention and I walked into the house that the crying drifted from. There was a little blond girl in a blue and white dress lay on the floor crying to herself.

"Hey there." I eased in. The girl looked up, wiping her tears with her free hand while the other held a plant.

"Hello." She sobbed quietly. I knelled next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping that she was. I could hear Chris walk in.

"You should leave; my daddy might hurt you too." She warned sincerely. Chris and I exchanged a look.

"Who is your daddy?" Chris asked.

"He's William Birkin…my daddy was a scientist until that Wesker man showed up with his girlfriend…he turned my daddy into a werewolf!" She explained.

"Why do you have that plant?" I asked, pushing aside thoughts of jealousy on Wesker. His spell still had lingering effects.

"It's wolfsbane. My daddy said it would help him get better and keep me safe from him." She answered. A sudden crash had Chris ad I on our feet with our guns out.

"Is that your dad?" Chris asked.

"No, that's one of Wesker's monsters!" The girl cried and ran off. The monster ripped through the wall and my heart lodged itself into my throat. It was Nemesis, his trench coat missing and more tentacles waving around.

"From the sounds of it, we're going to meet a lot of old friends here." Chris grunted.

"Don't want to hear it." I spoke, grabbing his arm and jerking him along out of the collapsing structure. Nemesis roared for us, giving chase. We fired a few shots as we ran, the shotgun being the only weapon doing any real damage.

"Heads up." A man said, appearing before us with a RPG. He fired it as soon as we were clear, and we stopped to look back. The shot had blown a sizable hole in Nemesis's side, the giant menace on it's knees.

"Better get another one ready." I advised.

"I'm not trying to kill it." The man said. He had hair as long as mine but his was swept back and black. He was also in P.I.S. uniform.

"What?!" I howled.

"I'm going to capture it for research. You must be Jill and Chris. I'm Billy Coen.": He introduced.

"I don't care, kill it!" I demanded.

"Relax doll, it won't be coming after you once I bag it." Billy assured.

"Don't call me doll. That thing should be destroyed!" I demanded loudly. Chris put his hand on my shoulder but I jerked away. Billy groaned.

"Look Missy, you've got your mission and I've got mine. I'll keep the big guy off you and you two take down the big bad wolf. Everyone goes home happy." He said.

"Everyone that goes home." I remarked.

"Big guy's gone." Chris interjected. Billy frowned and pushed past us.

"I'm not against killing it, but P.I.S. needs the research information for future encounters. I'm staying in a cabin west of here if you need a place to rest. Until then, I would appreciate it if you left him alive." Billy called back as he walked off.

* * *

J.L.: Tada, the return of Nemesis and Billy Coen makes an appearance. Next chapter will be very funny in a sense, at least at a certain point. Actually, for me, this whole story's kinda funny.


	7. Playing with fire

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Now, to something freaking hilarious. I'm going to keep posting chapters, one a day, to make up for the long wait my regulars have endured. There is a small part that's really probably offensive to some readers, so I am caught between changing the rating to M or keep it at T. I'll probably change it to M to play it safe, but I've seen worse with lower ratings.  


* * *

**Chris**

Three hours later we were in the castle. It was well lit and devoid of occupants. Jill had kept quiet since our meeting with Billy. She was dead set on killing Nemesis though, and if the Frankenstein's monster was to show up then she would.

"Keep your mind on our mission." I advised.

"I am…though it appears that Nemesis is the only monster around here." She replied. I nodded in agreement until we entered the dining hall and a lone woman with her hair up in a bun and a skimpy white dress that clung to her stood up from the table.

"Well now, it seems that I have company. Won't master be happy?" She said, an Italian accent gracing the air.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Excella Gionne…although if I play my cards right it'll be Excella Wesker." She introduced. Jill's face contorted into an interesting mixture of disgust, mockery and jealousy. The vampire still had a bit of a hold on her.

"You know he's a vampire right? Blood sucking monster?" Jill questioned. Excella frowned for a brief moment, and then smiled.

"You must be Jill. Wesker did inform me that his bride would be here…he failed to mention that you would bring another man, but that works well enough for me." Excella spoke, gliding towards us. Jill brought her gun up.

""I'm not playing into anyone's plan." Jill spat. Excella flashed her white smile.

"Of course not. You have much better things to do." Excella replied. My heart started pounding and all my thoughts went to Jill's well being. I grabbed Jill's hand and led her away. Jill made no protest and kept up with me.

"In here." She said, pulling me into a bedroom. As she shut the door and locked it, I sat down on the bed and watched her. Her whole body moved as she breathed, a bead of sweat disappearing beneath her coat collar. She turned to me; her eyes locked on mine as she walked over briskly and swallowed my lips with her own.

* * *

**Jill**

I gathered my breath as my last orgasm left my body. Chris groaned and lifted me up to pull out. As I looked down at him smiling at me, the feeling that something was wrong tugged at me. A few seconds later it hit me and I jerked away from Chris, grabbing a blanket to cover myself. Chris did the same and we both freaked.

"What the fuck was that?!" He yelled.

"You-we-you raped me!" I accused.

"I raped you?! You came at me!" He defended.

"You're my brother, I wouldn't do that!" I retorted.

"You did and I'm not your brother!" He pointed out. It took a moment to catch our breaths. We then gathered our clothes and dressed with our backs turned.

"That wasn't natural." I commented once I was dressed.

"Of course it wasn't!" A voice confirmed, cackling. I spun to the source, a man in Miami vice like clothes. He was standing at the door, a key in his hand.

"Who the hell are you?!" Chris demanded.

"Wow, such anger. Yous two definitely fell for Excella's trick. I'm Irving, an associate of Excella's." The man claimed.

"Excella's trick?" I questioned. Irving's smile never seemed to fade.

"Haha, she's a succubus. She feeds off sex. She's a nasty one too; making yous two do the nasty incest." Irving answered.

"She's not my sister!" Chris defended.

"Yeah sure, whatever yous gotta tell yourself. At least your sister's hot." Irving prattled. Chris balled a fist but I stepped forward.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"It's not what I want. I'm here to escort yous two out. It's about time for the big show and yous two are the stars!" Irving cackled. A howl called off in the distance, indicating what we were starring in. Chris grabbed Irving by the lapels.

"Was that William Birkin?" Chris growled.

"Funny yous should ask. Yous piss agents are on top of things, aren't ya…or in your case on top of each other." Irving grinned. Chris slammed him against the wall before dropping him.

"That's no way to treat a mook." Wesker's voice cut in. My hand went to the canteen of holy water. It was too late, his arm was around my waist and the deceptive feeling of love and lust draped over me.

"Oh Wesker…" I whispered.

"I see that Excella has been toying with you." He whispered back.

"I'm sorry that I have been unfaithful." I apologized. Somewhere deep inside me a voice cried out 'Liar'. Wesker's cold lips gave a chaste kiss atop my head. I leaned my head away, offering my neck. Water hit me just as Wesker's teeth grazed my exposed skin.

"No!" Wesker hissed and was gone as I fell to the floor.

* * *

**Chris**

Jill was out cold in my arms as I ran from the castle. The holy water had hit just perfectly, splashing across Wesker's face. Now I was making way for Billy's cabin, praying I could find it before anyone found us. Luck was on my side as the dimly lit cabin popped into view. I slowed down when I saw Billy on the porch.

"What happened?" He asked, opening the cabin door for me.

"Wesker. Not only do we have a werewolf on our hands, but a vampire and a succubus as well." I explained as I laid Jill down on the couch.

"I'm assuming the vampire went for her, they always do. A succubus…now those demons I've always thought I could really enjoy dealing with. A sex demon…" Billy mused. I glared at him.

"She wasn't exactly nice." I retorted. It took Billy all of a second to catch on.

"Oh boy…she made you two…oo." He drew out.

"How do you kill them?" I cut him off.

"Easy. Just like a human, they're fragile. It's the seduction you're fighting. I wouldn't be around Jill when you go to kill the succubus though. You two have an attraction to each other and make yourselves rechargeable batteries for her." He replied. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Succubi aren't as strong as Incubi. Incubi can create whole orgies out of strangers. Succubi can only seduce a single person unless the other person has an attraction." Billy answered. I regretted asking.

"Keep an eye on her. It doesn't look like he pierced skin but he's going to be pissed when he recovers." I requested. Billy nodded and with one last glance at Jill, I left.

* * *

J.L.: Man, as annoying as he was, I love Irving. He's the perfect mook. Annoying, pain in the butt and an interesting sense of humor. Of the new characters that RE:5 introduced, Irving was probably one of the only ones that I enjoyed interacting with. It was like they took Alfred's crazy annoying mid-boss and channeled it to Irving. Course, Irving can't touch the whole crazy cross dressing like his sister niche, that's Alfred's business.


	8. Hot under the collar

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Another action chapter for you!

* * *

**Jill**

I awoke to howling and very nearly screamed at the rumble of thunder. Rain was pelting the rooftop over me.

"Took a while for you to wake up doll face." Billy spoke from a nearby chair. I sat up slowly.

"Where's Chris?" I asked. Billy shrugged and stood up.

"He mentioned a succubus, and I'm assuming he's off to kill her." Billy answered, picking up a magnum from beside the chair he was sitting in.

"That stubborn idiot, He's going to get us killed." I muttered and got off the couch to grab my gear.

"Don't be offended, but are you infatuated with Chris?" Billy asked.

"No." I answered, and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"The succubus was targeting you then. I would stay away from the castle until he kills her. The werewolf is out and about within the village, maybe you should concentrate on him, unless you are attracted to Chris. If it was him she was targeting, he will not have a chance in killing her." Billy advised and left.

"Werewolf it is then." I reassured myself, ignoring the small amount of guilt starting to dig at me from the back of my mind. I started my trek towards the village. Soon I was wiping the rain from face as it pelted me as I crossed the graveyard. Something snagged my foot and when I looked back I saw that it was a hand sticking up from the muddy ground. Another hand emerged from the muck and pulled the attached body up, the zombie's mouth open for a bite. I shot the zombie down, and then spotted that there were others rising from the graves. I scrambled atop the tombstones and used them like stepping stones to escape the zombies swiftly.

* * *

**Chris**

As I stepped through the castle's dimly lit halls, I felt a chill shoot up my spine. It seemed to come from the room I had just passed, so I looked back. It was the same room that Jill and I had occupied, and the bed sheets were moving. My initial instinct was to walk away and leave the lovers alone but duty tugged at me to investigate. After all, no one should be here. I took one step in, and the bed sheets fell from the ghostly forms, revealing them to be hollow images of Jill and I locked together. A blush flushed up on me. I took off running from the doppelgangers, but something hit my back and threw me to the wall.

"Now now, don't kill him. He's still filled with sexual energy." Excella instructed as I recovered from what was sure to be a bruised shoulder. I looked up at her. Excella had her hands on her hips with a smile dead set on her face as the doppelgangers swirled around her.

"Excella." I hissed.

"I must thank you. The two of you put out quite a bit of energy for me. I barely had to push you." She taunted.

"What is Wesker doing here?" I challenged. The Jill doppelganger licked her lips at me as she fondled her ghostly breast.

"Imagine a kingdom of the undying. Birkin was researching alternative methods of immortality when he was bitten by one of his test subjects. Wesker came to recover the data but lo' and behold…his bride shows up. Wesker had left for now, but I am here to make sure you die and that Jill comes with me for Wesker." She replied. I brought my gun up and shot her between the eyes, the doppelgangers shrieking as they disappeared.

"Alright, time to get back to…Jill." I said, still a little hot under the collar from ghost Jill's antics. The real one had made similar gestures and it was now going to difficult changing next to her, knowing just how good the sex was. I shook the thought from my head and made my way back out of the castle and out into the pouring rain.

* * *

**Jill**

The werewolf had the little blond girl pinned inside a jail cell. I had tried to pull the beast away, but he was fast and I was now lying on my back with my chest clawed. The girl screamed, saving me from being torn to shreds. I took the time to pull out my gun.

"I'm going to pull him away from here." I said, and got back up with a shot at the werewolf. He howled, turning to me as the silver bullet smacked into his back.

"Run!" The little girl screamed and I did as the monster leaped towards me. I ran outside of the jail and turned around to shoot as the werewolf burst through the walls. The bullets did little to stop the enraged beast as it continued its charge at me, narrowly missing a swipe as I ducked into a house and ran through it to jump out of a window. The werewolf jumped the house after me, my heart pounding as adrenaline kept me alive with each dodge. A dead end started swallowing my chances of survival so I turned around and squeezed a few more rounds into its chest, stopping only when I heard clicks instead of bangs.

"Jill!" Chris yelled and tackled me just as the werewolf made a lunge for me. The werewolf's fangs sunk into Chris's bicep and I grabbed Chris's gun to empty a clip it's its forehead. It released Chris and collapsed into the side of the house, tearing the wall down. The rain was quick to clear the rubble from view, a naked man where a beast fell. I gathered my breath as Chris pushed himself off me, blood having dripped onto me from his wound. I could feel my blood trickling from my own chest wound to elsewhere on my torso, so I sat up and wipes the rain from my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Chris held his wound down to stop the bleeding. He was breathing hard too.

"Yeah…are you?" He replied. I glanced at my torn clothes and shrugged, glad that it wasn't a deep cut.

"Let's burn him, get the little girl and head back to Billy's cabin." I said.

"Good idea. Wesker has left and Excella is dead." He reported.

"What about Irving?" I asked. Chris stood up and helped me up as well.

"I'm not sure, but he said he was Excella's lackey. We'll have to keep an eye out for him." Chris answered. I took a good look at his wound, then at him.

"As well as this, you were bitten Chris." I said softly, motioning to it.

"I know…" He muttered defeated. Guilt piled within me.

"That would have been my throat…thank you. You really have saved my life…I'm not going to let anyone punish for it." I assured him. He smiled and hugged me close to his wet body.

"Fair enough…and if I do become a werewolf?" He asked. I hugged him tightly in return.

"I'm sure Claire and I will be able to construct a cage before that happens, and we'll take care of you." I promised.

* * *

J.L.: I love writing action scenes. It just flows so easily for me to keep chugging out words.


	9. Building trust

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Here's some bittersweet readings for you. I'm going to post another chapter tonight too since I have work and college tomorrow (And for those who wished me better, I'm feeling great now, thanks!).

**Chris**

After all the reports and examinations, Jill and I were free to take Sherry home. Almost instantly Sherry bonded with Claire. Claire, in turn, adopted Sherry. Jill had been quick to soundproof and reinforce the basement after installing a steel and concrete cage upon the advice of Leon. I was given a silver collar to hold back the transformations, though it would make me sick. Claire was horrified to find out that I was a confirmed werewolf and Wesker was indeed after Jill. Jill had then been elected for werewolf watch. She escorted me to my prison and removed my collar after putting a 72 ounce steak into my hands.

"In case you get hungry." She explained, her tank top revealing the healing scars across her chest.

"You okay with this?" I asked. She shut the door and pulled up a chair, her handgun with silver bullets strapped to her thigh. She propped her elbow up on her crossed legs and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I do owe you." She answered, her bright blues locked on me. I was finding it hard to believe that she was once the seventeen year old brat. I sat down on the prison's chair and rested my arms on the bars.

"Maybe not. What about the bit with Excella?" I asked, knowing that I was trudging dangerous territory. Jill sighed, looking away.

"Treat it as it is…something out of our hands. As long as Claire doesn't find out we'll be fine." She replied in a calculated tone.

"There's something between us, isn't there?" I asked. She glared at me, her face flushing over in red.

"Why haven't you turned yet? I'm sick of your ugly mug now." She spat.

"There is. Underneath that cold and hostile bitch exterior, your heart is pounding." I said. She pulled out her handgun.

"I'm not the werewolf here. Your heart would be pounding too if you were in my shoes. If you move too slow, both of us survive the night. If I move too slow, I won't." She replied. I rested my forehead against the bars.

"I trust you partner." I reassured her. She relaxed and smiled.

"About time." She said.

**Jill**

It was about midnight when Chris started sprouting fur. He grabbed the bars, eyes closed tight, gasping for breath. His muscles bulged, and then slacked back into a lean cut. Sick cracks came with a shift of leg formation and his clothes ripped. He howled in pain, his fingernails ripping out into razor sharp claws. With one last howl of rage, the transformation was complete. I heard the door open from up the stairs.

"Was that it?" Claire's voice questioned.

"Yeah." I responded, watching Chris intently. Claire walked up, stopping beside me. Her face paled upon the sight of Chris.

"Chris…" She whispered in doubt. The werewolf was curled up on the floor, whimpering.

"He'll be fine, I've got him. Keep Sherry company." I told her. She looked at me hesitantly, and then left. He was clinging to the bars, whimpering and whining. I covered his furry hand with my own.

"You're right, there is something. I'm entirely indebted to you for saving my life at the cost of your humanity. I'll never admit it to anyone, but if I have to be the damsel in distress, then I'd rather it be you rescuing me." I whispered to him. He licked my hand and I pulled it away.

"No offense and I'm sure it was a sweet gesture, but you kind of have a tail. It's killing the mood." I explained. His tail wagged.

**Chris**

I awoke a couple of mornings later on the cot naked and human. The change had been terribly painful and I stayed a wolf there entire time. Jill was sleeping in the lazy-boy, having not left the basement much. Scraps of my former clothing lay on the ground, but there was a pain of under wear and pants inside the cage for me to wear. I dressed as quietly as I could.

"Morning fur-face." Jill greeted, standing in front of the cage.

"Watching me dress?" I asked.

"I missed the goods. Moon's waning, so you're done this month." She reported.

"Good. I was beginning to worry that I'd never be human again." I said honestly. Jill unlocked the cage, and opened the door. I stepped out and smiled down at her. Her eyes drifted down my chest, then to the arm where I had been bitten. She grabbed it and gingerly touched the scars.

"It's unbelievable. These look years old rather than a month." She spoke in awe. I shrugged and brushed her hand away.

"I'll not be poked and prodded by the likes of you, Missy." I teased her. She glared up at me and then rolled her eyes.

"I'll remember that when I'm throwing your butt back in that cage next month." She replied and started towards the basement door.

"Think you could time it that your period's happening at the same time?" I quipped as I followed her.

"Yeah, and then we can be like period buddies!" She taunted as she opened the door, which lead into the kitchen. Claire and Sherry were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Sherry stopped fishing her cereal and Claire stopped chewing her toast.

"Oh my gosh, really?! We should totally paint each others nails then and be like bestest best friends!" I remarked. Claire swallowed her toast and sighed.

"Oh, and we can do each others makeup, wouldn't that be all that and a bag of chips?!" Jill spat, turning to face me with a look of barely contained anger written on her face.

"Are they like this?" Sherry whispered to Claire.

"Yes, this is normal behavior. Just stay out of, it usually solves itself." Claire advised and went back to eating her toast.

"Ugh…gag me with a spoon Cali-girl. Thanks for treating me no better than a dog." I gritted, my own temper flaring.

"You've got that wrong mutt. You're not even worthy of being the family dog." Jill challenged and walked off.

"You know…when you two first came back home, I was worried that something had happened between you two with the way you were acting all chummy, but now…"Claire hinted.

"Cram it sis, Jills just…I don't know, on the rag or something! God that woman pisses me off." I vented.

"Watch your language Uncle Chris." Sherry warned me. I sighed out and forced a grin.

"I'm sorry. Jill is a very frustrating person and not very easy to get along with." I reiterated. Claire grinned a bit.

"So something did happen." She commented.

"What?" I choked.

"Tell me, was it a certain way she looked at you when you saved her? Or did she seduce you during your transformation with her kindness? Don't act like I can't tell…you two developed respect for each other sometime during that mission, otherwise you wouldn't have corrected your language." Claire reasoned.

"Look, she's taken responsibility for me, and that's all." I lied and stormed off before Claire could dig deeper.

J.L.: I freaking love making those two go at each others throats, it's hilarious and completely opposite of what the characters do in game. I think it's a great foil, if as long as people are willing to forgive the out of characterness.


	10. Dont go soft

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: I ran out of things to put in these A/N's up here last chapter. Just keep reading on.

**Jill**

Finally another mission came up, sparing Chris and I from another week of reruns, pizza and awkward moments made possible by Claire and Sherry's absences. More importantly, this meant Chris wouldn't be panicking every time raw meat entered the house. One of the most distinguished side effects of his infection was that of an increase in appetite. He was beginning to bulk up in muscles thanks to all the additional protein and exercise.

"You can stop staring." He gruffed as we changed in the locker room. I grinned at him, pinching his bicep.

"You know, I think if you keep growing these, you might get to a point where you won't be able to scratch your own back." I teased. He glared me down.

"Drop it. Let's get this mission done quickly and quietly." Chris growled.

"Relax. Excella's dead and we can handle Wesker." I reassured him. He tugged on his white tee, which was loose weeks ago but was now tight, and left.

"It's not his time of the month is it?" Carlos, our team mate for this mission, asked. I grabbed a baseball cap and slipped it on.

"I'd keep the werewolf comments to a low." I suggested.

"But you can make them?" Carlos questioned.

"I'm his keeper, so it's between us." I replied.

"Just between lovers then." Carlos remarked. I spun around and glared.

"What do you mean by that?" I interrogated.

"One of you put it in your report. The whole office knows, succubus or not." He explained. _So much for confidential._

"Look, I'm his step-sister…or at least I was. That alone makes it really awkward without the whole sex demon part. I'd really appreciate it if that was never mentioned again." I advised, keeping my temper cool and calm. Carlos smirked.

"So you're free game then, available for a date?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and started for the door. I rolled my eyes and started for the door.

"Keep my backside covered, and we'll talk." I teased.

**Chris**

As we cruised up the Amazon, Carlos went over the specifics of the mission. On more than one occasion his eyes would drift over Jill's tank top and jean shorts. Something clawed from inside of me to rip his throat out, but Jill's watchful eye kept me under control much like the gun loaded with silver bullets that rested in her lap. In the very least, Jill was keeping her head in the game and I was beginning to respect her for that.

"Wait, you're saying they didn't mind this el chupacabra before?" Jill asked.

"No. It was only killing livestock and eating them before. Now, they're finding rotting corpses of livestock and people. Something is going on that's making the chupacabra aggressive." Carlos answered.

"There were reports of a cultist gathering near the area. Maybe the cultists are responsible." I said.

"It's possible. The chupacabra are territorial and the cultists could be invading their territories, but it doesn't explain why they aren't eating the bodies. They're hunters; they kill for food and almost never leave scraps behind." He replied. A huge bump rocked the boat, jilting Jill from her seat to the floor of the boat. Carlos looked over the side of the boat.

"Did you hit a log?" I asked as I pulled Jill back up.

"No…worse." He answered, his face paling white. Spiny fins, large ones, rose from the water.

"What is it?" Jill asked as the fins cut through the water like a hot knife through butter towards us. A mouth big enough to swallow the boat whole gaped open meters from the boat, and slight fear waved over me.

"There's a good chance piranhas are in these waters, but I highly suggest we jump ship." Carlos said.

"Agreed!" Jill quipped and dove off to the right. Carlos dove left and I dove right as the creature's jaws clamped down on the boat. I pushed myself to swim as fast as I could to shore, making it safely as did Jill. Carlos was on the other side of the river.

"We aren't far from the village. Just follow the river until you get to the docks. I'll meet you two over there." Carlos instructed. Jill checked her gun magazine, and I saw a black spot on her neck. I pulled my lighter out and burned the leech off her. She glared at me for a second.

"There was a leech on you." I explained, tossing the parasitic slug back into the river.

"What? That's not right." She said, confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's not a single factory around here…leeches thrive in polluted water." She explained.

"It was just one leech. How are the mags?" I asked.

"A little wet but not drenched. Given time to dry, the guns will be fine." She answered. We started our hike quietly for a while.

"What's your guess on what that thing in the river was?" I asked, just to break the silence.

"Nothing natural, that's for sure." She replied.

"A connection to the chupacabras?" I pursued. She shrugged, water dripping off her cap.

"Could be pollution causing the aggression…but that thing back there? I have a feeling that we're going to find something similar to what we've been running into. Sure, chupacabra are a bit far-fetched, but for us to be called into it when the locals were happy with them before? I wouldn't be surprised is that cult has summoned a demon. Maybe that thing in the river is it." She brainstormed.

"I can see what Claire likes about you." I complimented.

"Don't go soft on me. The office already knows about Excella." She muttered, her face hidden by a slight tilting of her cap. An awkward silence settled between us and would stay there for the reminder of the hike.

J.L.: Like real estate, writing is about development, development, development. Or some crap like that.


	11. Split up

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Some of you may have noticed that I changed the names of the chapters. At first I was going to Daft punk title them, but after rereading the fanfic, I decided to make the titles a bit more relevant.

* * *

**Jill**

When we reached the dock, we noticed a distinctive lack of sound. No humans, no wildlife, just silence thick in the air.

"Should we wait for Carlos?" Chris asked.

"Call it my Delta force training, but I think we should secure the area first." I replied. Chris looked relieved to hear it.

"I agree. It's way too quiet." He reasoned, so we pulled out our guns and walked into the nearby village. The dirt and wood village was empty except for the smears of blood that decorated walkways and doors. The village was dead, and whatever had killed them had dragged the bodies away. Fear and dread started picking their familiar way into me.

"Okay, blood smears…no claw marks…that rules out vampires and werewolves." I muttered.

"Carlos said the chupacabra were hunters…" Chris suggested.

"Except they have claws." I shot down.

"Something new?" He asked. A man stepped out into the open, a villager.

"There's an answer." I said and stepped towards the man. Chris grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Take a closer look." He whispered. The man was covered in blood, dried blood. So was the machete he was holding.

"Oh no…" I muttered. Chris shoved me down as something whizzed by. The bottle smashed against the ground not far from us. From every direction emerged similar villagers. That's when I realize they all had red eyes, as if the blood vessel had popped and drained into their eyes.

"We need to run." Chris whispered.

"I agree. They're hostile and I can't promise our guns are dry enough." I whispered back in return. Chris glanced around for a quick exit, but we were surrounded and there was no safe passage to be found. As the villagers drew closer, Chris and I stood up and moved closer to each other.

"Except…" Chris whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"I have an idea…if you can do it…" I suggested.

"And if I turn on you?" Chris asked. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it without taking my eyes of the villagers.

"We'll be fine. Do it." I commanded, and released his hand. Chris ran up and punched the closest villager in the face, his brute strength breaking the skull and spraying blood back. The blood's effect was immediate, Chris started sprouting fur and I prayed that this would work for the best. As Chris began to tear into the villagers, I ran the other direction, since the villagers were going after Chris now. I ran hard into the jungle, hoping that it wouldn't take Chris long to revert back. That was until something jumped down from the trees and landed in front of me.

"What…are you?" I asked to myself. It was my size but bulkier and green. The face was vaguely human, but the reptilian form was definitely nothing to put aside. The name chupacabra came to mind and I froze. The creature's yellow eyes were locked on me as it opened its mouth, saliva spilling forth and onto the ground. It was a hunter and I had just become prey.

"Relax Jill." The all too familiar voice of Wesker echoed and the hunter exploded, or rather its head did. I glanced back and saw Wesker walking up with a shotgun in his hand.

"Chris!" I yelled as loud as I could before the overpowering spell Wesker always cast over me took over.

* * *

**Chris**

Something shook me. I opened my eyes weakly, and saw that it was Carlos.

"Where's Jill?" I asked. Carlos's face was pale.

"I don't know. I just got here and all I see if a bunch of corpses and you laying here. What happened?" He asked. I sat up, and shifted my legs enough to cover myself proper. My clothes were torn and I had dried blood caked up on my arms.

"I um…we got surrounded and I changed to get us out but I lost track of Jill and…" I tried, but horror grew within me.

"I haven't found a body, she's probably alive." Carlos tried reassuring.

"Her communicator." I said. Carlos grinned and pulled his out, mine having been lost somewhere.

"Jill, its Carlos, are you there?" Carlos asked. For a few minutes, there was nothing.

"Well hello there." Another voice answered and the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

"Hello there, is a woman named Jill Valentine with you?" Carlos asked. I grabbed the communicator away from him.

"You damn idiot, I know that voice." I spat.

"Depends on who this is." The voice responded.

"Wesker you bastard!" I yelled into the communicator.

"There we go. Hello Christopher." Wesker replied.

"Where is Jill?!" I demanded.

"Oh? Jill? Come here dear, the wolf man wants to talk with you." Wesker cackled. Fear and anger gripped me, and even Carlos had horror written across his face.

"Hello Chris." Jill's voice, albeit throaty.

"Jill! Where are you Jill?" I asked frantic.

"I'm fine Chris. Don't worry. Wesker will take good care of me. I'm going to be his bride Chris." Jill answered.

"Jill! Fight it! Just tell me where you are!" I pleaded.

"Ah ah ah, now now Chris…just let her go. You got your sister safe and sound, and as I've heard through various grapevines you and Jill have never gotten along. Consider this an everybody wins situation." Wesker said.

"Jill! Jill-fight it, please, just fight whatever hold he has on you and tell me where you are!" I begged.

"Haha, don't be silly Chris. Take care of Claire for me!" Jill laughed, and the communicator went silent. I fell to my knees, an extreme sense of loss clouding over me.

* * *

**Jill**

My darling Wesker smashed the communicator on the ground with his boot and smiled at me. I began to swoon, trying to recall how it was that I deserved to be this man's bride. Wesker walked back to his chair and sat down.

"I'm going to save you some otherwise wasted time Jillian. See I know you were sent out here to discover what has disturbed the area. Jill, I am trying to create a perfect earth, one without death. To do so, I have had my scientists research the various methods of immortality and mind control techniques. I can't have those that would ruin the transformation succeed. Now here, I have discovered that a certain type of fluke worm will attach itself to the spinal column of an animal and…control it. You encountered the first colony of controlled humans…though I am still perfecting the actual command reception…is something wrong my dear Jillian?" Wesker inquired.

"Nothing…I was just wondering what my role is." I whispered. Wesker stood up and walked over to me. His hands eased my body back, exposing my neck.

"You, my dear, shall stand by my side as Queen of the undying." He whispered, his eyes burning red. A small voice cried out from inside me, cried out for me to run but I couldn't think of a good reason to leave. Not even Chris's face fading from my memory gave me trouble as Wesker lowered his lips.

* * *

J.L.: Huzzah! Another chapter. I'm going to have different perspectives in this now, that of Leon and Claire's.


	12. Restart

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: If you didn't notice the A/N at the bottom of the last chapter, we are switching perspectives to Leon and Claire. Please forgive me if I screw their characters up, I'm not as fluent in writing them.

* * *

**Leon**

After Carlos had restrained Chris and placed him into containment until a new keeper could be selected, I dropped into my chair and rested my face in my hands. This mission had just become a complete disaster. The case was handed off out from under my direction to another agent, Krauser. I was to report Ms. Valentine's demise to her closest of kin, which was oddly enough Chris's sister. I stood up from my desk and made my way to Chris's containment cell, hoping to figure out the best way to present the news. As I walked into the room and face the man chained to the wall and surrounded by a borderline of silver in the floor, I could feel this man's anger boiling within him. Ordinarily this was harsh treatment that I would have protested against but Chris was barely keeping control. He was taking the loss of his partner harder than most would have imagined.

"Chris?" I asked as I took a seat. He did not move his eyes from the floor.

"Leon." He growled.

"I need to notify you sister." I started off. We were both men of no delay.

"And tell her what? That I let that bastard take Jill?!" He roared, fur sprouting up on him.

"That and our objectives have changed. We're not going after Wesker anymore; Krauser's team is handling that." I replied. Chris stood up and snapped at me, not quite changed, but his fangs were definitely out and his eyes were yellow. He stopped snapping after seeing the serious look on my face and started to calm down. After a few minutes, he sat back down.

"Jill said this would never happen to me as long as she was around." He muttered.

"Our objective is Jill now." I revealed to him.

"As in…?" He asked.

"Whatever is necessary. Best case is to rescue, worst case is to terminate. Krauser's men may get Wesker, and I'm willing to bet that wherever Wesker is, Jill will be with him." I answered.

"He has absolute control over her…" Chris pleaded.

"As long as she is human. If Wesker is smart, he won't turn her until he can guarantee a method of tying her loyalty to him." I reassured.

"And if he turns her?" Chris asked.

"That vampiric embrace he has on her loses its effect. We've had a few of our operatives survive the transformation and come right back to us." I answered. Chris smiled for a brief moment, and then frowned.

"Survives…" I spoke, the word drifting from his mouth like a philosophy to be contemplated.

"Of the creature we can change into…zombies, ghosts, vampires and werewolves have very high failure rates. Zombies and ghosts always die; it's part of the process. Werewolves survive well once the initial attack is over, but it's not often that the attacking werewolf stops before it's too late. Vampires though…the initial kiss isn't really the dangerous part. It's the victim's body shutting down that kills them. About one out of twenty attempts will succeed." I relayed. Chris's shoulders sank.

"So we either kill Wesker before he turns her, or pray that she survives the change?" He asked.

"Unfortunately." I answered.

"Put me on the mission. I want to rip that bastard's face off." He ordered.

"I can't. You need a keeper." I explained.

"Be my keeper then." He said almost immediately.

"I can't do that either." I replied.

"My sister Claire. She can do it." Chris offered.

"She's not an agent." I shot down. Chris dropped his eyes to the ground.

"You have someone else in mind." He muttered.

"For the time being…Ms. Alomar and Mr. Stone will take good care of you." I said.

* * *

**Claire**

As soon as agent Kennedy came into the house, I knew something went wrong. Sherry cried, clutching to me as Leon told us about Jill's capture and probable demise thanks to Wesker. After Sherry ran to her room, Leon took a seat at the kitchen table.

"There is another matter I'd like to discuss." He said after I gave him a cup of coffee.

"Okay, I'm listening." I replied.

"I've had to assign two keepers to Chris, and I am sending them on a side mission. Something to keep his mind off Jill." He started.

"Just how hard is he taking it?" I asked.

"Like he's lost a wife, he need both keepers." Leon answered. A smirk threatened to crop up on my face, but the dire circumstances kept it down.

"Okay…so he'll be gone for a while then." I said.

"Yes. In the meantime, I would like to extend to you and offer to help me find Jill. See, you might be our best bait." He explained.

"Bait." I scrutinized.

"Vampires often have harems. One person alone couldn't satisfy them. After and if Wesker turns Jill, he'll be off to find another and most likely with her tagging along." He hinted. I bit my lip for a moment, debating just exactly what he was hinting at.

"When would I start?" I asked.

"After training and as soon as a relevant mission is given to me. I'm no longer in charge of Wesker's case. I was…let's say demoted…to Jill's case. This is very beneficial to both Chris and yourself. Any sighting of Jill gives us enough warrant to investigate." Leon answered.

"Chris got a partner…who would mine be?" I asked. Leon smiled and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a photo.

"A recent recruit named Steve Burnside." He replied, and my interest grew.

* * *

J.L.: Jeez it took me a long time to get this chapter completed but I got hit with a whirlwind of stuff to complete. Namely, college exams, dealing with my lawyer over the accident, doctors visits, and work. Also, working on my website every once in a while, although that will change when my Wacom drawing tablet arrives. That's right, I'll be attempting my hand at the web comic trend. The link to the site is on my profile of course, and more importantly, leave me a review to let me know how I did with Claire and Leon. Like I said before I'm a little shaky on their characters.


	13. Exposed

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: So yeah…a lot for the usual huge events happening, namely, I moved. Never the less, on to the next chapter!

* * *

**Claire**

I had gotten use to my new life quickly. The training came natural and the research was interesting. What was great was working with my partner. Steve was a bit younger than me and a bit emotional but his tough guy act always amused me, even when we were having close calls with death. It didn't take long before the teasing and flirting led to more.

What was worse was the fate of my brother. Chris couldn't keep his temper in check and was obsessed with finding any information on Wesker or Jill. Leon kept Chris locked up with at least one of his handlers watching him. He was no longer an active agent anymore since he only took missions involving Jill or Wesker and nothing had turned up in over a year.

It was as if Jill and Wesker had never existed. The only proof of Jill we had was her file in P.I.S. records. It was a small manila envelope with detail regarding three missions and a psych report. Chris was the only one given regular access to it. I was barred from reading any of the contents entirely.

Steve and I were called into Leon's office. As soon as we entered, Leon was up of his feet.

"Claire, I've got gtreat news. Get ready for another mission." He announced with a smile.

"Let me guess, another banshee? A nymph? A succubus?" Steve taunted. Leon shook his head.

"There are reports coming in of vampiric activity occurring in Paris. France is well known for its werewolves. Though we're two weeks from a full moon, you'll be taking Chris with you. The objective of this mission is to find out who this vampire is and what they are doing in lycanthrope territory." Leon explained. My smile grew a bit, happy to rejoin my brother.

"Shouldn't we kill the vampire?" Steve asked.

"Normally we try to get them to join us. Killing them is a pain…a bigger one than running a blood bank. The bigger concern is the fact we don't want another war between the two species to break out. The vampires got the U.K. and the werewolves got France thanks to the last one, which almost wiped out the human populations in both countries. I have a feeling this vampire is an accidental that's stumbled into the wrong area. Reports indicate that it's a blond female who spends most of her time in the bars. The bodies are the most interesting. They're all brunette men with short hair. There's not a single mark or scratch on the bodies and the entry points for the teeth are delicately made puncture marks." Leon answered.

"Accidental? I thought the mortality rate for changing was..." Steve began.

"Some vampires turn as many as they can and pick from the survivors. The rest are abandoned, accidental vampires." Leon cut in.

"So we find her, try to talk her into joining and that's it?" Steve asked.

"If she doesn't join, then we try to track down her creator." Leon answered and motion for us to leave. We turned and left the office.

* * *

**Leon**

As Claire left my office I sat down and smirked. I had not given them all the information. Specifically, I left out a photo of the vampires out of the file. It was not their mission priority to focus on her, but rather where she came from. Chris would find her and she would lead them to Wesker.

Wesker had been up to quite a bit lately, though the information was classified. There was a new woman on Wesker's arm, a witch. Why Jill had not returned to us was an interesting question, as was why her hair was blond now. I had a feeling the witch had something to do with both questions. Barry stepped into my office and dropped a folder on my desk.

"Krauser's gone rogue. We need you to go after him." Barry reported. My smirk faded.

* * *

**Chris**

Paris was a lot of smells and sounds poking a sense of calmness into me. I felt at home here, though that could have been because I wasn't chained to something for a change. Claire was dragging Steve and I around to show us the sights, though several eyes were on me specifically. We were on werewolf grounds after all. There was a faint trace of another scent, something not human or werewolf, in the air. It was the vampires, but daylight would keep us from finding her. The scent was painfully familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on why.

It was finally dark when Claire stopped her tourism and started the investigation. My nose picked up on the vampires almost as soon as the sun dropped and we followed through alleyways and across streets to a mausoleum. Just as we opened the door, a figure dropped from the ceiling, landing on their feet. She had a trench coat on, and kept her face veiled in the dark. My eyes had instantly focused though, and shock hit me as I matched her face with her scent.

"Excuse us; I'm sure you know we have a werewolf with us, so please just listen. I'm agent Claire Redfield." Claire started.

"Jill?" I muttered. The vampires snapped her gaze at me, cold grey eyes flashing in shock and suspicion. Then she became a blur, her boots slamming into my chest and driving me into the ground. Steve started firing shots at Jill, but Claire knocked his hand up and Jill was gone.

"What the hell Claire?!" Steve demanded as I got up and inhaled for Jill.

"That was my sister!" Claire yelled.

"Not our sister." I growled, frustrated at the mixture of scents.

"Don't start that crap Chris. Jill is part of the family!" Claire scolded. I finally picked up Jill's scent.

"Part of the family, but not my sister." I growled and took off on the scent trail. The trail led me out of the mausoleum and over the fence into the Church yard, where Jill was stopped in front of Wesker. I stopped behind Jill.

"I see you've brought just the man I was looking for Jillian." Wesker said.

"Not you too…" I heard Jill mutter.

"Looking for me?" I asked, keeping my temper in check as much as I could.

"Well, when I found out my favorite adversary had become a werewolf, I found myself in an interesting position, particularly when his step-sister survived becoming a vampire. See, my whole plan on making the earth a paradise of the undying now hinges on you two. You'll become citizens of it, or you're become rebels of it." Wesker said. I grabbed Jill's wrist, her cold skin surprising me slightly.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I whispered. She snapped a glare at me.

"When I start researching mind control on immortals…the results was a bit underwhelming. It seemed as if my perfect race was too perfect. That was until I met this woman." Wesker spoke and motion to his side. Out of the church stepped a blond woman in a purple dress, moving gracefully down the steps.

"Chris, run." Jill commanded.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Jillian. Now, either you both join me, or one of you will. Your choice and this is my only offer." Wesker spoke.

"What's going on?" I asked. Jill pushed me away and off her wrist, her gray eyes penetrating my own.

"Run Chris, and don't come back." She said.

"That's too bad. Alexia, if you would." Wesker said and the blond woman raised her arm. Jill froze for a moment, and then shifted to a fighting stance.

"You see Christopher, I found a way to control immortals." Wesker laughed and disappeared with Alexia.

"Jill, what is he talking about?" I asked, but she was already tackling me to the ground. Her fists were flying, but I was quick to start blocking them all. She flipped off and started interchanging punches with kicks.

"Chris!" I heard Claire yell, and Jill's eyes snapped toward Claire. I tackled Jill to the ground just as she had taken off towards Claire. It took all of my strength to keep Jill pinned down and her hissing wasn't helping at all. Claire and Steve ran over to where Jill and I were.

"Stay back! She's not herself!" I ordered. Steve kept his gun aimed in on Jill. Claire dropped to her knees.

"Jill…" Claire whimpered and Jill hissed at her. I pulled out restraints from my belt and started to work on restraining Jill.

"You know…a kiss from her prince charming will break the spell." A voice spoke and all of us looked at Alexia, who had reappeared. She was smiling.

"You're a witch!" Claire accused and had her gun trained on Alexia.

"And you're easily distracted." Alexia said, cackling and then disappeared. I glanced over at Claire, then where Steve was, or rather, where he should have been. Jill began struggling underneath me, so I put more pressure down on her.

"Where's Steve?" I asked and Claire was up on her feet.

"He's gone!" Claire panicked and kept looking around quickly. I looked down at Jill, cursing our foolishness. She hissed at me again. I looked back at Claire, who was trying to control her breathing down to calm, and not doing well with it.

"We'll find Steve. Let's get Jill back." I said. Claire bit her lip and nodded.

"That witch said a kiss from her prince charming would break the spell but who knows what that means? Could it be an old potion or do we have to find a prince?" Claire asked.

"Maybe a lover of hers?" I questioned.

"Good luck on that. Jill's not had a boyfriend since high school." Claire replied. I looked down at Jill, still struggling and hissing. _Worth a shot._ I eased her head back and lowered my lips to hers, wincing when her fangs dug into my tongue.

"Chris!" I heard Claire yell and I pulled away. Jill shook her head and then her eyes were locked on to me.

"Chris, god I'm so sorry! I tried telling you but Alexia is a witch and she can control us!" Jill apologized, and then her gaze snapped over to Claire while I tried to ignore the coppery taste of blood that my tongue was emitting.

"It's alright; we've got to get Steve." I muttered and set about free her from the restraints.

"I don't understand." Claire said.

"Wesker's probably going to use Steve to test out a new type of immortals that he's been researching. We have to go to the castle before Alexia starts the ritual." Jill explained, brushing herself off.

"No…not about that…about…well Chris just kissed you!" Claire pointed out. Jill's mouth opened slightly as if to say something but she looked back at me instead.

"Claire…this isn't the time for explanations." I said and motioned for Jill to lead.

"Explain what?" Claire dug in, not moving. I looked at her, then at Jill.

"The mission that Chris became a werewolf on, we ran into a succubus and we had sex under her influence." Jill blatantly spoke and walked on.

"WHAT?!" Claire freaked.

* * *

J.L.: Sorry about another long wait for an update, but I think I'm going back to Jill and Chris point of views. Anyways, I got my gold edition of RE:5, and I must say that I am extremely pleased by the Lost in nightmares and desperate escape scenarios. Nostalgia and fangirling abound, although I didn't particularly feel too affected by the death of the helicopter pilot at the end of desperate escape, he was a bit annoying.


	14. Starting a fire

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Haha, just got back from seeing Kick Ass, loved it. Anyways…I've been up to no good lately, and more importantly, been busting balls on my personal webcomic site. Anyways…here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Jill**

Claire stood there with her mouth wide open. I locked eyes with Chris, slightly annoyed.

"We haven't got time for this. If we don't get him, he will die." I commanded and turned heel, pressing on towards the place where I had originally regained control. Wesker's little safe house in Paris would undoubtedly be cleared by now, but there had to be something inside to work with. Claire's heart started pounding hard, its beat droning in my head and driving me to my limits of self control. I had not fed yet, and it was dangerous to be here, but there was so little time.

"Jill I-…" Claire tried. I glared back at her. Her eyes were full of tears and confusion was written all over her.

"We can talk later, but we really need to save him now." I reassured.

"Claire, go get back up." Chris advised. Claire nodded and pulled out her pistol.

"Please….come back…both of you." She said and ran off. I looked over to Chris and my senses were overwhelmed with his scent, his heartbeat and the look in his eyes. I sighed out and started my walk.

"Why did you tell her?!" He demanded, following close behind.

"Because it doesn't matter anymore Chris." I answered and stared into the night as I walked, hoping to catch a glimpse of Alexia's presence. She was not watching over us though, they were long gone. Ultimately, it was a futile effort to even try to find them again tonight; Wesker could disappear for weeks out of the blue with no effort. I had to try though, for all it was worth.

"Doesn't matter?!" He roared. I kept my pace, hunger beginning to gnaw at my patience.

"I'm a vampire Chris. I'm going to outlive her, so it doesn't matter what she know when it comes to me. What does matter is that we get that kid back alive. Wesker's been researching demonic possession, and if a demon takes over that kid…the world itself will be in a bad position." I replied, feeling my senses sharpen with each step. The need to feed was taking over me, the pounding of Chris's heart rendering my self control useless. I continued on, ignoring it as best as I could.

"I can hear your stomach growling." Chris said. I stopped and looked back at him.

"I haven't fed in three nights. I was planning on feeding tonight, before you and Claire showed up. I'm actually glad you sent Claire away because I'm not entirely sure I can help myself anymore. We're getting close to Wesker's base here, and there will be one guard. He'll sustain me." I replied, and then resumed my walking.

"Go ahead and run…or fly…whatever it is. I can keep up." Chris replied. I smiled a little.

"Walk actually. Just...walking really fast." I said and begun to do so. Within minutes we made it to the base, and sure enough there was one guard outside of the base. I stopped Chris, and unzipped the front of my coat.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"What I'm about to do is probably the most slutty thing you'll ever see me do." I started, unbuttoning the front of my shirt.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eye straying over to my cleavage.

"To get the most….blood…out of someone…well, the fast the heart pumps the more the blood gets circulated. At a certain point, the veins start emptying out and you can't drain all of it. So, you can either scare them into a panic, or turn them on. That guard over there's been working for Wesker, so scaring won't work." I explained. Chris nodded, removing his view from my cleavage to the guard.

"So you're really going to…" He muttered.

"I'm hungry, and unless you want to volunteer, this is a good option." I replied and started walking towards the guard. The guard smiled as soon as he saw me.

"Miss Valentine." He greeted. This wasn't a response I was looking forward to, indicating that Wesker had not been here. However, this man was food, and there was no stopping.

* * *

**Chris**

As Jill approached the guard, a sickening feeling began to creep into my stomach. First of all, I was about to see her kill a man, and second of all, she was going to seduce the poor bastard to do it. I had seen her pull a trigger on monsters and knew that her hands weren't clean from her time in Delta, but this wasn't just her killing an enemy. This was her hunting for food.

"Petri, you know…I've been feeling a little down since Wesker decided to go with that witch instead…" She cooed. The feeling twisted in my stomach, something more that disgust was surfacing. As she pressed herself up against the guard, I identified the feeling as jealousy. I knew I should have stopped watching, that this was none of my business but the beast inside of me was growling.

"Oh? Feeling a bit lonely?" The guard responded and Jill moved around him, pressing up against his back. Her eyes flashed towards me, steel grey glow somehow. My jealously was quieted instantly.

"Actually, I am." She whispered, but my ears picked up on it. Her hand slid to the guard's pants, and her lips kissed the guard's neck gently. Her eyes never left mine though.

"Well, I think I could help you with that…as long as you keep that up." The guard cooed back. Jill's hand slid into his pants. My hands gripped concrete ground below me, and I vaguely registered being on all fours.

"Oh...I will." She whispered and sunk her teeth into his neck. The guard didn't react, not until a minute had passed and his head dropped. She released him, his body falling to the ground. I couldn't calm down.

"Calm the fuck down." I growled to myself.

"Just what I was about to say. What the hell is wrong?" Jill asked. I looked up at her. She was standing in front of me, her coat buttoned up and nothing out of place.

"I just…..that was gross." I lied. Jill crossed her arms.

"Well, Wesker hasn't been there. That guard had no idea what's going on." She offered as I stood up.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I slowly calmed down.

"Well, something messed up about vampires. We can see your memories when we drink. I couldn't even begin to explain it. Anyways, the guard's been there all night and Wesker's not been there at all." Jill answered. The sounds of a helicopter resounded in the air.

"So there's no trail?" I asked. Jill frowned.

"I'm so sorry…" She muttered as the helicopter landed. I sighed out and lead her to it.

"Anything?!" Claire pleaded from the helicopter as soon as the door opened. I shook my head. Jill grabbed the attention of one of the other agents on the helicopter and started explaining to him about the guard and the base. The agent motioned to two other and they left the helicopter to investigate. I sat down and buckled in next to Claire, who had started leaning on my shoulder. She wasn't quite crying, but she was close. Jill buckled herself in across from us, her eyes never once meeting my own.

* * *

**Jill**

I barely remember the trip back to America, as I was treated like a package and stuffed into a large crate to protect me from any sunlight. I ended up sleeping most of the trip like this, my dreams being that of Chris's wolf eyes staring at me as I drained the guard. However, as soon as I was back at the house, I was allowed out in the basement, which now had a bed and entertainment center set up near Chris's cage. Chris threw me a blood packet to drink while he got Claire settled down into her room for the night. When the packet was gone I laid down on my bed, feeling like I had given that kid Steve his death certificate by allowing myself to become Alexia's slave again.

"Damn it." I muttered. The basement door opened up, and Chris walked down.

"I've got about a week before the moon, so I hope you don't mind sharing this room with me then." He said.

"No problem. I'm surprised Leon processed my paperwork so fast." I replied.

"Claire's still a little nerve wracked over Steve." Chris said as he sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. to some sports channel. I sat up.

"Are you sure it's okay to be here with her? I mean, I'm kind of glad Sherry's at a boarding school, but with a vampire and a werewolf in the same house as a human, that's dangerous Chris." I questioned.

"Look, you were my handler before, so she's safe." He reasoned.

"I wasn't a blood thirsty monster before. What's to stop me from…what's to stop me when you're locked up for your transformations?" I asked. Chris pointed over to a box in the corner.

"Your very own casket's in there." He said, his attention fixed to the television. I got off the bed and walked over to the box, opening it up. Inside was a marble casket, with locks on the outside of it.

"My own cage you mean." I replied. I heard Chris sigh.

"Yes. That was the deal we cut with Leon." He confirmed. I frowned a bit, but was no less relieved. Looking over to Chris, I noticed something odd. My heart twitched. So I went over to the couch and sat next to him. When his attention did not leave the television, I snatched the remote and shut it off. He glared at me for a moment.

"We need to talk." I spoke. Chris rolled his eyes.

"What's to talk about? Steve's pretty much dead, we have no leads. We have our precautions, Claire is safe. It's pretty clear cut until something on Wesker turns up." He said. I bit my lip, wondering if I should bring the subject up at all. _Do it. Otherwise, there's just going to be this nagging feeling at you and it's going to become inconvenient._

"That guard." I started. Chris's eyes locked on mine.

"What about him?" He asked.

"I watched you the whole time. You were losing control." I answered.

"It's kind of hard to…You were practically jacking him off in public." Chris defended.

"My hand wasn't inside his briefs." I replied, watching him intently.

"Briefs? Good to know." He growled and looked back at the television.

"You were jealous." I stated.

"Of what, that I wasn't being drained?" He snarled. I stood up and walked over to him, sitting down on his lap. His eyes widened slightly at me.

"Yes Chris, you were jealous of me not draining you. You're a horrible liar. You got jealous of me with that guard." I accused. He growled at me, his eyes flashing to the wolf's. The hunger came back inside of me. The blood packet wasn't going to be enough, not with his hot breath and pounding heart.

"What of it?" He threw back. It caught me off guard, and my heart beat once. I put my hand over my heart, unsure that it had even happen. Chris's eyes looked to my hand, then back up to my eyes.

"I….do you have another blood packet?" I asked, getting off of him and strolling around to my bed to sit and figure out what the hell was going on.

"Just a couple more, but those are limited to a schedule." He said, getting off the sofa. My lip started quivering in hunger.

"Think you should leave the room then. I need to be alone." I muttered.

* * *

J.L.: Oh yes, definitely gonna get spicy from here. It's probably a bit forward moving, but I will answer any questions or comments you leave in the reviews before the start of the next chapter.


	15. Tending the flames

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: So here is the next chapter, since there were no questions. This is probably an insignificant update to you readers (perhaps, I'm not capable of predicting the reader.) in terms of format wise but it's kind of important to me. I had to change one of the genres, seeing as "Just friends" isn't going to be cutting it any more, haha.

* * *

**Chris**

Two weeks passed and Jill had all but kicked me out of the basement. She didn't want anyone going down there unless it was time for my transformations or Leon giving us whatever updates he had on Steve. Claire was worried about Jill, and it seemed to preoccupy her from the hopelessness she had concerning Steve. In fact, she pulled me aside one night before heading off to bed.

"You need to talk with Jill. This isn't like her. I don't know what Wesker put her through, but you need to find out. I want my sister back Chris, and that's not her down there in the basement." Claire spoke. I examined Claire's face for a second.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably having problems adjusting to living with a human." I said.

"Like how our freezer is stocked full of raw steaks and I have to practically be a vegetarian because you won't share unless I cook them to a crisp?" Claire teased gently. I shrugged at her.

"Look, I'll go talk to her but you have got to promise to stop calling her our sister." I offered. Claire crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll stop calling her _our_ sister, but she's still _my_ sister regardless of how many times your two have sex." She teased, smirking. I glared at her.

"It was just once and not our choice, so drop that smug look off your face." I growled out and snatched a blood packet out of the fridge before making my way down to the basement. I heard Jill shuffling around, so I stepped down the last step silently. The vampiress was practicing some sort of martial art, her hands slicing through the air.

"I brought dinner." I spoke and found myself pinned to the floor on my back, with steel grey eyes glaring me in the face.

"Jesus Chris, knock!" She hissed and got off me, snatching the blood packet.

"Last time I check, this was my house." I threatened. Jill downed the blood packet and tossed the empty package back at me.

"Yours and Claire's." She corrected me.

"What's with the whole ice cold bitch routine?" I questioned. Jill sat down on her bed.

"What do you mean?" She asked in returned.

"Since you kicked me out the first night you were here, you've given Claire and me the cold shoulder. It's a little odd for me, but I'm just writing off as you going back to the pain in the ass you were when Dick and Karen were still alive. Doing it to Claire though…that's a little off the beat for you." I answered. Jill looked up at the ceiling.

"Listen. Just for a minute, just listen." She said. I kept my mouth shut and listened for something. Then, I heard it. It was slight, barely noticeable, but definitely there.

"What was that?" I asked.

"My heart. It's been beating again…slowly, and once a minute or so…but it's beating again." She replied.

"So?" I stated.

"So, that's not normal. My heart hasn't beat since Wesker turned me, and then I come back here and it starts beating again. That is what has been bothering me." She admitted.

"Alright, I guess I can see you point…but why the isolation?" I asked. Jill looked at me, and then laid back on her bed.

"Because I have no idea what to do. Hearts just don't start beating again after practically a year of no activity. Wesker never told me about anything like this happening." She admitted, her arm resting over her eyes. Silence ensued for a while, her heartbeat faint but definitely there. It was weird, but the seldom pulse was something to be heard. I walked over and sat down on her bed next to her.

"Mind if I listen more closely?" I asked. Jill didn't move.

"Go ahead. Let me know if you hear any abnormalities." She said, a hint of sarcasm drifting through her tone. I laid my ear down to her chest and closed my eyes. Thanks to the excellent hearing I had been granted with my curse, the heartbeat sounded loud and strong, almost deliberate. Jill was breathing, a little erratic.

"Do you have to breathe? I thought vampires were dead….ish." I asked.

"Well, only when we have to talk really. Wesker said that breathing helped disguise a vampire when surrounded by humans, made us look more human. Some of the oldest vampires don't breathe, something about it being a sign of their power or some shit. If you ask me, I think it's because they forgot how to. That they are so removed from whatever humanity they had they can't even remember how to do the most instinctive action of all living things." She explained. Her heartbeat seemed to grow stronger, beating once a minute, if not twice. I lifted off of her, removing her arm from her face.

"Come upstairs and eat with us tomorrow night as a family, for Claire. She's really worried about you." I offered. Jill locked eyes with me, studying me.

"What kind of dinner?" She asked with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Bloody steaks, blood shakes and probably some linguini." I answered. She smiled and nodded.

"Fine. Tomorrow night I will join you two for dinner." She agreed.

* * *

**Jill**

Dinner wasn't exactly dinner. Claire, Chris and I sat around the round table in the kitchen, talking about whatever random things came to mind. Chris tore into his steak like a ravenous beast as I sipped my shake down as Claire shoved a fork full of pasta into her mouth. When Claire was satisfied that I was okay, she excused herself from the table and went to her bedroom, eager to get some sleep for the long workday she had ahead. That's when dinner stopped being dinner and started being an argument of sorts.

"I'm telling you, no matter how fast you are, a werewolf can still tear you apart." Chris rebuked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"And I 'm telling you that you werewolves go down easy. I've had to kill a few for Wesker, I should know." I argued. Chris frowned and stood up.

"Only one way to settle this Jillian." He challenged.

"Oh, we'll settle this alright." I accepted and followed him down into the basement, locking the door so that Claire wouldn't come barging in at a bad time. He turned around, clenching his fists tight and smirked at me. I motioned for him to throw the first punch and he charged at me. I side stepped him and cuffed the back of his head with the back of my hand. He spun around, a fist aimed at me but I bent back enough for the fist to pass over me. What I misjudged was Chris losing his footing and falling down on top of me.

"Omphf." He grunted and snorted dust out. I groaned a bit myself, my hands finding his chest to push him off me, but he started laughing.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"You were right…we do go down easily." He admitted and lifted up a bit, smiling at me. The smile was contagious, so before long I was laughing right with him. The laughter died down after a bit.

"You know what this means right? I get bragging rights that I was right, always am, always will be." I teased.

"Oh shut up." Chris jested back before locking his lips firmly to mine. I was caught off guard a bit, but soon melted into the kiss.

* * *

J.L.: So, fair warning…do I need to warn you after this? Anyways, I know exactly where this is going after this. Seriously, I sat down and brainstormed the crap out of this fanfic to figure out where I wanted the storyline to go, what I wanted to integrate into it (monster wise) and even a bit of the dialog.


	16. Catching on fire

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L: Here's the next chapter, and one that surprisingly isn't graphic. Sorry, no penis descriptions. That's silly. Anyways, enjoy! And I've not forgotten about poor Steve. He'll be back, I promise. Everything will click into place. Even the whole Jill's going humany thing (although, that's probably an obvious plot device.). Also, I apologize for the false update alarm for those of you who have this on story alert. I just uploaded it when I realized the sections weren't sectioned off.

* * *

**Chris**

This kiss escalated quickly, from tongue to full groping. Jill responded just as eager to my touch as I did to hers and it wasn't long before her fingernails were digging into my back. I nipped her neck and she let out a small moan. I wasn't sure what exactly had prompted me to even initiate the kiss, but I was long from regret.

"Stop teasing." She whispered. Her hands had somehow found a way under my shirt. I cocked an eyebrow, pulling back a bit from her to look at her. She was panting a bit, and I was surprised by how quickly she had been turned on. Her eyes were nearly blue again, her heart beating at what was normal for a human at a relaxed state, which meant it was pounding hard for her.

"It was just a kiss." I whispered back. She stood up and made her way to her bed.

"Just a kiss? That's it?" She questioned, her tone indicating a foul mood coming down on her. _Rejection._ I stood up slowly, weighing my options and ignoring the erection I had. She crossed her arms, her back to me. Her heartbeat had slowed to a pace of three beats a minutes.

"Why did you return it?" I asked.

"I don't know…I thought maybe…Oh come on Chris, why did you do it in the first place if you didn't have an idea of what's between us, hm? You were freaking obsessed with anything on me or Wesker while I was gone, you can't tell me that I'm just some…some…" She spat, sputtering off towards the end as if she couldn't think of anything else to say. I walked up to her, and spun her around to face me.

"Some what?" I challenged. Her eyes locked on my own, daring me to move.

"Is this how it's going to be, we're just going to keep riling each other up, pussy-footing the issue forever?" She demanded. Her heartbeat was dropping, once a minute.

"Forever?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"We're immortal, jackass. We're going to outlive everyone we love and care about, except each other, and from what I see of it, as soon as we kill Wesker we'll be trying to kill each other until one of us succeeds. What do you think?" She threatened.

"Could you kill someone you love?" I dared her. She gasped for a brief moment.

"Love?!" She choked out. I smirked, snaking my hand behind her neck.

"You love me." I stated. She scowled, her fangs showing to be longer than at their rest state and her heart still.

"Don't you dare bring that word into any conversation we have. That's a complete lie! You hear me? How could I possibly be that interested in a selfish asshole like you?!" She spat. I locked my lips to hers again, and her heart roared back to life. My arms wrapped around her, pulled her up and into my embrace. When I ended the kiss, I placed my lips next to her ears.

"Every time I return your affection, your heart grows stronger. That's how I know." I whispered. Jill rested her forehead into the crook of my neck.

"You're so damn confusing." She muttered as I pulled her deeper into a hug.

"Probably." I replied.

"No, not probably, you are." She said, backing away from the hug. Her eyes met mine, blue once again.

"Let's fix that then. Nothing but honesty from now on, alright?" I asked. She bit her lip, and then sighed out.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Now, tell me how you want me tonight." I teased. She gaped open her mouth, and then shut it quickly, a confused look strolling across her face.

"What…exactly…do you mean by that?" She coldly accused. I slid my hands underneath the fabric of her jeans over her butt and pulled her close.

"Exactly what you want it to mean." I whispered into her ear. She was frozen in place, probably shocked. Silence held the air with a death grip for a few seconds.

"Tell me…do you feel the same? Or…is this just some kind of sick joke?" She pleaded. I kissed her forehead.

"Let me show you." I spoke and eased her back on the bed. At first, she was hesitant about the kiss, but she warmed up after a minute. Soon, I tugged her shirt off her, to follow after she had thrown my own. As the make out session proceeded to the grey area between just kissing and fooling around, more clothes found their way to the pile. I felt her starting to smile through her kissing, and knew what I was doing was completely right.

* * *

**Jill**

Confusion had long since melted away. The tension was wiped off the slate. Nothing was forced, and nothing would be awkward in the morning. The sex was great, and had us both satisfied for just now. Wanting more would hit us again, that I was sure of. For now, Chris held me close to him under the bed sheets. We had about two hours left to the night, to being alone before Claire woke up.

"So…about Claire?" I asked. He had his head propped up on the palm of his hand, and his other arm loosely draped over my midsection.

"I think we should probably hold off on telling her. She'd relentlessly tease us." He replied. I nodded and brushed my bangs back from my eyes.

"I should probably grab a shower before sunrise." I suggested. Chris cocked an eyebrow up.

"You smell good like this though." He said.

"Like hot sweaty sex? It's not that great smelling…nothing like flowers." I teased. He grinned, pulling me close to his body.

"No…like me. You smell good wearing my scent." He said. I couldn't help it.

"So I smell good smelling like a sweaty hairy smoker?" I teased. Chris nipped me lightly, laughing lightly.

"Better that than dusty walking stiff." He jested in return. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"With that, I am going to get a shower." I stated. He scratched my back a bit, his affection towards me becoming endearing.

"Alright, but answer me this first. Am I a necrophiliac now?" He asked. I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"Loosely." I answered and made my way up the stairs. After a few minutes, I got into the shower and turned on the warm water. The warm beads of water hitting my body helped me to completely relax. My heart beat was back to normal human standards, I couldn't feel my fangs protruding even slightly and I was pretty sure my skin was gaining some color back. Whatever it was doing this to me, it was closely related to my relationship with Chris. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Jill? Mind if I use the toilet? Chris said you just got in and I really need to pee." Claire's voice came through the door. I cringed a bit, then reminded myself that I had put my life on the line for her, surely her pissing in the same room as I'm showering in shouldn't bother me.

"Sure, come on in." I said, grabbing the bottle of shampoo. I heard the door open and shut.

"The hell did you do to Chris last night?" Claire asked, probably to cover up any noises.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping that he hadn't told her.

"He said he was sore from you kicking his ass all night last night, did you two get into a fight or something?" She questioned. I smirked a bit.

"Sort of. We got into an argument on which race was better and ended up fighting it out to see which one." I answered.

"So which one is?" She asked.

"Tied pretty much. I'm faster, he's stronger. Depends on the type of situation I guess." I replied.

"So, got all the tension out? No more fighting?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess." I replied.

"Good, because you two kept me up all night. I thought you two were going to break the house down with all that fighting." Claire commented. I froze, almost sure she had figured it out.

"I'm sorry Claire." I apologized.

"It's alright. I should be use to this by now. You two have been at each others throats since we were kids. Can't expect anything different now that we're adults. Flush the toilet when you get out." She said and left.

"Yes, Mom!" I mocked, relieved that she had not figured out what all the fighting had really been. The door opened again and the toilet was flushed. I jumped out of the shower just as the water went to scalding, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. Chris was standing by the toilet, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Claire told me to do it." He said.

"Get out!" I yelled. He started laughing as he started back for the door. He stopped before leaving though.

"Not like I haven't seen you naked before, love." He whispered and left.

"Assholes! The whole lot of ya!" I yelled, and got back into the shower as the water cooled back down to wash out the shampoo in my hair.

* * *

J.L.: You guys should know my usual humor by now, and there it is, showing up towards the end. As for the "confession", I decided that I would stick with the capcom sort of confession between the two, that is to say, unspoken but you know it's there. Now, I am breaking a bit from traditional vampire lore on this, that is, making Jill revert to more and more human. It just seems kind of silly to have her hanging upside down, turning into a bat, stalking through the halls and the ever popular "I vant to suck your blood!" line. As for the sunlight, well, as hinted at with Wesker in the early chapters, they will burn up.


	17. Burn Out

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: So…it's been a lonnnnngggggg time since I updated, and with good cause. Actually, it's been since May 5th. Whelp, Back on May 24th, I ended up getting married in a rush and not tell anyone kind of wedding. Couple that with college and two updates a week on my webcomic…and you can see why there's been a lack of updates. However, as of late, my email inbox has been getting a lot of alerts that people on here are favorite'ing my fanfics and whatnot. So I suppose I could update, it is zombie month after all.

* * *

**Jill**

Sherry was home for two weeks, which meant that Chris and I kept our distance from each other. I had to get use to new blood being around me, which was a bit stressful at time with the young girl started to go through puberty. As soon as Sherry saw me, she had run over and hugged me tightly. Her heart was racing from excitement, and it was driving me crazy. I pushed her gently off me, and ruffled her hair. Claire then took her aside and explained what was wrong. Since then, Sherry kept a little distance from me. I didn't like the fear Sherry had for me, but it was a healthy dose.

The nights were probably the best times for me, being able to come up from the basement and watch the television with the rest until Claire deemed that it was time for both her and Sherry to go to bed. Chris would then usually head to his own room to sleep as well. Tonight was an exception, Chris having found interest in the syfy movie that was playing. Two hours after Sherry and Claire had slipped off to sleep, the movie had ended.

"How are you holding up?" Chris whispered.

"I'm fine…bored mostly…not much to do when I'm by myself other than workout and sleep." I whispered back as I flipped through the on screen channel guide for something worth watching.

"Miss me yet?" Chris teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Veering right to the point tonight, aren't you?" I asked.

"It's been a while…" He hinted. I glanced over at him, and saw that he was smirking.

"Sherry is here…" I reasoned.

"She's deeply asleep." He replied. Her heart was beating at a very relaxed pace. I sighed out and leaned back on the couch.

"It's still a better idea to wait. I'm pretty sure Claire's still only halfway asleep." I said. Chris leaned to me.

"You do realize it'll be two weeks from now before we can…with the whole moon thing that is." He tried. I leaned towards him, resting my forehead on his own, and smiled. My heart was beating again, almost at a healthy human rate.

"I know. Is it just the sex though?" I asked. Chris grinned.

"You know it." He replied coyly. I pushed him back playfully.

"I'm not your wench, Mr. Redfield." I retorted. Chris grabbed me up and pulled me into his lap.

"No…but you are my bitch." He teased.

"You've got that wrong. I'm not the dog here." I pointed. He quietly chuckled, planting chaste kisses along my neck.

"Yeah yeah…" He muttered. I met his lips with my own.

* * *

**Claire**

I opened my eyes, annoyed by the nightmare I had just dreamt of. I should have been desensitized to the whole monster thing, but the nightmares just kept plaguing me every so often. I sat up and brushed the hair back from my face before getting out of the bad and making way for the kitchen. As I stepped out into the hall, I looked down towards Sherry's shut door and smiled. She was a good kid, and was doing well with what life had thrown at her.

Not wanting to disturb Jill's television time, I walked silently down the hall towards the kitchen. I heard a small and muffled gasp for the briefest of moments, so I stopped, unsure of what I had heard. A whimper soon followed and I wondered if I should investigate it or write it off as Chris and Jill sparring. The latter seemed likely as the two often engaged in sparring against each other in the middle of the night. They had held off on it while Sherry was here, but perhaps that was because Jill was trying to get use to having Sherry in the house. Confident in that thought, I kept on my way to the kitchen where the coffee pot was.

"Nnn…" I heard from the living room, and I froze up in the hall.

"Shuush…" Soon followed. Curiosity grabbed my attention, so I snuck down and peeked around the corner. I had to bit my lip hard to keep from busting out in laughter. Jill and Chris were locked together, working their way from making out to fooling around.

"Nooott herreee…" Jill nearly hissed as Chris nipped her neck.

"Why, afraid of making a mess?" Chris teased. I pulled my head back into the hall and debated my options. I could just walk back down to my bedroom and slip back into bed, but I was far too amused to even thinking about returning to sleep. I could also jump out and have the right to gloat and tease over the two for the rest of my life. Why I hadn't suspected this earlier, I didn't know. Everything kind of clicked into place though, and why wouldn't they go for each other?

Maybe it was because it was probably one of the crappiest clichés. Guy and girl bicker and fight with each other, and then the sexual tension finally nabs them together. It was ridiculous, and I honestly didn't think either of them would have fallen for it. I started having to work harder to conceal my laughter as I thought back to all the times Chris would correct me on calling Jill our sister. Finally, I decided that there was no way I could pass this up, I had to intervene for a couple of reasons. The top one was to save the cleanliness of the couch, the next was to alert them that their secret was out. I inhaled a deep breath and stepped around the corner.

"Oh my God." I spoke out loud, Jill and Chris nearly instantly separating from each other. The looks of horror glazed their faces as Jill pulled her shirt down and Chris grabbed a pillow to hide himself with.

"C-Claire!" Jill squeaked, her face blood red and then paling quickly. Chris just looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"So all the sparring was you two just…fucking?" I asked. Chris's face went red, and Jill's hit white. I started smiling, and then grabbed the both of them, pulling them in for a hug.

"What?" Chris muttered confused to himself.

"I'm so happy for you two! I mean it's great that you'll have each other forever and always!" I teased. A knock at the front door stopped me from saying anything more.

"Who in the hell would be knocking now?" Chris growled.

"It's probably Leon to add in on the torment." Jill hissed. I released the two and walked to the door. When I opened it, a woman in a red dress walked in.

"Sorry if it's a little late." The woman apologized, and looked over at Jill. When I looked over, Jill was horrified.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris barked. The woman walked up and touched his face, just barely. He exhaled and hit the face, out cold.

"How?" Jill asked.

"You're his bride…he can always tell where you are." The woman replied.

"He who?" I demanded, having that sinking feeling that I knew just who. The woman glanced back at me, smiling. Fangs dripped into view.

"I would suggest you go to the little girl's room and stay in there before things get ugly." She advised. Anger boiled inside of me and before I knew it, I landed a punch right in her face. She dropped to the ground.

"Things already got ugly…now answer me." I threatened. The woman wiped the corner of her mouth and slowly got back up.

"Jill…?" She requested.

"Claire…I….I'm so sorry. Just…I have to go now. Please don't follow."Jill said. My jaw dropped as the two women walked towards the door. Jill exited first, the woman in red smiling at me.

"I like your attitude, but it will get you killed if you continue with it against Wesker. My name is Ada, be sure to remember that the next time you encounter us…and I am sure you will." She bid and left. I looked at Chris, who was still. I squatted next to him, checking his pulse. When I felt one, I sat down and went over all the details of what just happened. As I sunk my face into my hands, Hopelessness set in. Wesker was back again.

* * *

J.L.: So how was that? I know that I've probably fucked up somewhere on this, I'm a little groggy from a work-college with a probable sinus infection atop that. Anyways, I'm going to finish this story this month, because it is Zombie month (a tradition among my friends.) anyways, Read, review and whatever else, trust me, it helps.


End file.
